


Better Like This

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Spidey, Blow Jobs, Bratty Peter, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fingering, Fluff and Smutt and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Identity Porn, Jealous Wade, Knotting, M/M, Make up sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Protective Wade, Rough Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, harry osborn - Freeform, oh my god the feels, omega!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: No one knows Spider-Man is an Omega. Not the newspapers, not the NYPD, and certainly not the overly loud, definitely obnoxious, sort-of-a-good-guy, completely Alpha, Deadpool.And Peter would like it to stay that way.But when he drops into an unexpected heat, Deadpool is the only person he can call to help, and how quickly the Alpha switches from shouting dirty innuendos to whispering comforting things really throws Peter for a loop.After sharing a heat, Peter is convinced that Wade is his Alpha, and is ready to take him as his mate, but Wade rejects him.Wade knows that a man like him wouldn’t make anyone a good mate, much less a perfect, pretty Omega like Peter. So he says no, pushes the Omega away and unable to even work together anymore, they go their separate ways.Peter is devastated, heartbroken, seeking comfort in the arms of another Alpha, and all Wade can do is watch from a distance, and keep telling himself that he is doing the right thing, sparing Peter a life of disappointment and pain. Peter deserves better than him as a Mate, and one day Peter will understand.It’s Better This Way.But is it really?(Peter is Andrew Garfield)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is Andrew Garfield in this one guys! I love Tom Holland but he's too young for this sort of thing lol   
> Find me on tumblr @not-even-close-to-straight

Peter loved the way Deadpool smelled. 

Not like the way he smelled after a hard night of patrol, or after they each devoured their share of a dozen burritos, or after he returned from one of those missions he never ever talked about. 

No, it was something under all that.  Something Peter couldn't quite name. But the Alpha had a heavy scent that reminded him of something electric and wild and dangerous. And for whatever reason it was also completely comforting and safe, which of course didn't make any sense at all. 

It was like the time Peter had shot a web as high as he could on the Empire State Building, then scrambled towards the top. A thunderstorm had been brewing, and he had balanced on the edge of the spire and watched the lightning snap across the sky, and heard the thunder roll and felt that eerie electricity in the that made his hair stand on in and sent chills down his back. It was not his smartest moment, and looking back he knew he could have been killed in a heartbeat. 

But standing there, balanced between feeling so very alive, and what was probably certain death-- Peter had felt completely safe. Completely at home. 

And for some inexplicable reason, that was how he felt with Deadpool. That's was the Alpha’s scent--electric and dangerous and  _ addicting _ . 

And Peter was… well he was addicted. 

So when Deadpool climbed up the fire escape to meet him on the roof, carrying a bag of post patrol mexican food, Peter had to swallow back the urge to lean in, to scoot a little closer to the big Alpha. And  _ wow  _ was Deadpool a big Alpha. All over. Thick thighs and huge arms and a broad chest and so many muscles it made Peter want to just  _ weep  _ and---

“Whatcha thinking about Spidey?” The Merc shoved a burrito at him, effectively startling Peter from his thoughts. “I could hear brain the gears turning from the street. Don't hurt yourself now. Pretty thing like you needs to just lay back and let the Alphas do all the thinking.”

Ah yes. There it was. 

Deadpool was also a grade-a Asshole.  A complete and total, Alpha swaggering, pheromone pouring, muscle flexing, inappropriate comment flinging, turning everything into a sex joke while filling out that stupid spandex suit until it nearly burst-- asshole.

And dammit if Peter  _ still _ wasn't half in love with him, giving back just as much teasing as he got, even occasionally pushing for more. 

He couldn't really explain it. He just loved it. Wanted it. Wanted the Alpha. 

But Deadpool had no interest in anything real and anytime their little moments edged into something serious, he was quick to back off, either delivering a scathing retort or literally, physically backing off to the point of jumping off the roof if he had to. 

The Alpha wasn't interested. But that didn't stop Peter from flirting with him anyway.

“Pool, if I let the Alphas do the thinking the world would burn. Let us pretty boys have a little bit of input.” He retorted and turned around to lift his mask to his nose so he could eat. Deadpool turned away as well, and they sat leaning on each others backs and eating as fast as they could. 

It was easier, eating back to back. No awkward staring at the glimpses of each others skins, no worrying about letting anything slip about their identities. And of course they both ate like maniacs, because after a night on patrol they were always starving, and no one wanted to see that. 

So back-to-back it was. 

“You see that hot piece of omega in the last store?” Deadpool said, several minutes later. “All blond hair and blue eyes? Sweet, perfect little thing. Damn.” 

“Nope, I didn't notice.” Peter said and took another big bite of food. 

“What do you mean, you didn't notice?” Deadpool bumped the back of their heads together. “She looked like a porn star and smelled like a bitch in--”

“Hey!” Peter elbowed him. “Come on now!”

“Right. Sorry.” Deadpool shifted against his back. “Working on that. No talking about omegas like they are a piece of meat around Spidey. Not when I should be talking about  _ you  _ anyway.”

“That's exactly right.” He sniffed, trying to push as much  _ hurt  _ into his voice as possible. “It hurts my feelings when you talk about other people in front of me.”

“Spidey!!” Deadpool cried. “You  _ know  _ you are my entire heart!”

“Maybe chew your food before trying to sweet talk me.” Peter chuckled and Deadpool shook his head--and Peter's head-- adamantly. 

“Don't you tell me how to live, Spider-boy. If I want to spit pick up lines at the same time I spit food just let me be. Stop oppressing me! It's practically a crime the way you try to change me. Just accept me for who I am. I mean honestly---”

“Jesus Christ stop talking!” Peter knocked their heads together  _ hard  _ and laughed when Pool yelled. “Just eat so I can go home and sleep.” 

“Damn Spidey! Are you already done with your food? Check out the mouth on  _ you  _ boy. Are you good at devouring anything else like that?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Peter pulled his mask down and jumped to his feet, trying not to laugh again when the Alpha fell right over onto his back. “Maybe one day if you're  _ really  _ good I'll show you.”

“You know--” Deadpool pulled his own mask down to hide his mouth and neck, but not before Peter caught sight of all the scars that littered his skin. “One of these days I'm gonna take you up on that offer.”

He had seen them before, or at least seen glimpses of them, and knew that most of Deadpool’s body was covered in them. Peter had never asked what they were from, and the Alpha had never offered the information, but Peter was sure it had something to do with Deadpool’s mutation. It didn't matter though, at least not to Peter, but the other man sure seemed self conscious about them, and tried to keep as covered as possible. 

It made Peter a little sad. Sure he was covered all the time too, but at least he could walk down the street as Peter Parker and no one thought anything about him. Deadpool probably couldn't go anywhere without being stared at, and that was---

“One of these days you're going to be serious but I'll have someone else that loves me and won't want you anymore.” Deadpool was still talking. “I mean, either  _ put out  _ or  _ shaddup  _ baby boy.”

“That's not the saying.” Peter snarked quickly, rolling his eyes behind his mask. “I'm sure one day when you move on from your obsession with me, I'll cry. But until then, I'm going home to sleep and do normal day time things and leave your obnoxious ass here.”

“Okay first of all, I knew you were thinking about my ass this entire time. And second--what does a spider do during the day? Feast on the flesh of the ones he captured during the night?”

Peter made a big show of looking around. “Do you see any captured people here? You’re the only one still hanging around.”

“Ah so it's  _ my  _ flesh you want to feast on.” Deadpool stood to his feet and and struck an obnoxious pose, arms flexed. “I can't say I blame you. I knew you wanted me.” 

Peter had to swallow the soft sound of  _ want  _ he made. Yeah Deadpool might be all swagger and an absolute asshole, but he was also  _ so much Alpha _ Peter almost couldn't stand it. 

But he didn't say any of that. Instead he faked a loud yawn just so he could hear the comically offended gasp from Deadpool, and sighed. “Most boring thing I've ever seen. See you tonight for patrol.” Peter waved then back flipped off the roof, tossing a web out at the last minute to catch himself, and soaring away through the buildings. 

“That whole gymnastics routine totally does it for me, Spidey!” Deadpool yelled at the top of his lungs, and he could hear Spidey laughing as he webbed away. 

********************

Another long patrol night, another early dawn sitting against each other on a roof, eating Chinese food this time. It maybe was suspicious that Peter had managed to find “fresh” Chinese food at four in the morning, but neither one was complaining, just stuffing their faces, trying not to think about their night.

“You did good tonight.” Deadpool said after almost half an hour of silence. “With that little girl.” 

“She ended up in the hospital.” He flinched when he heard the bitterness in Spideys voice. “As fast as I am-- still couldn't keep her from getting hurt.” 

“But you kept her from getting hurt worse.” He emphasized. “That's counts for a whole lot. That mom still gets to hold her baby tonight.”

“Yeah.” 

Deadpool waited for the kid to say something else, but all was silent, just a heavy sigh and the lean body lay a littler heavier against his back. “I'm serious.” he said. “You did good.” 

“Thanks Pool.” Spideys voice, which usually sounded like he was laughing, was softer than usual, sounded sad. “I just-- did you hear her crying?”

He swallowed a large bit of noodles, as well all the the emotion clogging his throat. “Well yeah. I was right there. Heard her cry. Felt it too. All the fear and panic and all that coming off her.” the Alpha shifted uncomfortably. “Lucky you’re a Beta, Spidey. Don't have to feel all those fucking pheromones and vibes off everyone.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I--I guess.” Silence for another minute, then-- “Thanks.”

“Just don't want you getting all blubbery on me.” Deadpool snorted. “Nothing worse than a twelve year old crying.” 

“I'm not twelve.” There was that spark of amusement. “Do you think I'm a teenager?”

“Well I definitely don't think you’ve hit puberty yet.” He shrugged. “Otherwise your voice wouldn't sound like Shirley Temple after a long day and you wouldn't weigh eight pounds.”

“Jesus Christ.” A frustrated sigh. “I'm twenty-two Pool.”

“That actually makes me feel better considering how much time I spend staring at your ass. How does that even exist? It's like it defies gravity. Just bouncy and cute, did that come with the spider-shit, or is that just squats? Cuz I gotta say---”

“Oh my god! Shut  _ up _ !” Spidey laughed then,  _ finally _ , and Deadpool breathed a soft sigh of relief that he was feeling better. 

“Come on baby boy. You know you like me. Just admit it. No one has to know but us. Who can resist this much Alpha?”

“I'm leaving.” Spidey shook his head. “If you’re going to start talking about my ass I am  _ definitely  _ leaving. Too tired for your usual shit.” 

“But the sun’s not up yet! I can't even stare longingly as you swing away!” He cried and the kid laughed even harder.

“Go get some sleep, Pool. Patrol again tonight?”

“You know I wouldn't miss it.” He stood when Spidey did and leaned towards him aggressively. “You know, if you were an Omega you wouldn't stand a chance against my charm. You’d be all… purring and swooning and  _ begging  _ me to carry you in my strong Alpha arms.” 

Peter thought for a minute, smiling to himself at the thought of  _ purring  _ over the mercenary. 

“You know what Pool?” he finally said and stepped into the big Alphas space. “You’re probably right about that.” he leaned even closer, tilting his head to show off the long line of his neck, hearing Deadpool’s breath catch at the borderline submissive action. “If I were an Omega, I would probably be a purring,  _ writhing  _ **mess** around someone like you.” 

The Alpha growled, actually  _ growled  _ a little and made like he was going to grab Peter's waist, but Peter was faster and jumped away. 

“But think about this---” he said, tapping his chin. “Are you fairly confident in your Alphaness?”

“Baby boy.” Deadpool reached for him again. “Let me prove it to you. I don't even  _ care _ if you're a Beta. Come see what an Alpha can do.”

Peter just turned and walked to the edge of the roof, bending over at the waist to touch his toes before pushing himself up onto his fingertips, lifting his legs clear above his head in a straight line before letting them relax naturally, letting them bend and fall open until there was just enough space for an Alpha between them-- if an Alpha was so inclined to be there. 

“Oh come on.” Spideys voice was low and soft. “Do you  _ honestly  _ think you could handle an Omega like me?” 

He brought his legs back down until his toes touched the roof again, and his ass was on full display for a few seconds, then straightened back up, raising his arms above his head in an exaggerated stretch. 

“God  _ Dammit _ , Spidey.” Deadpool forced a laugh, trying not to act like he was about three seconds from ruining his pants. “You know I've heard of Betas and Alphas getting together to blow off some steam. Maybe you take that bendy ass of yours and bring it right over---”

“Oh.” Peter glanced down at his watchless wrist and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Would you look at that? I am about five minutes past my curfew. Later, Pool.” He laughed out loud and leapt off the building, hearing Deadpool curse behind him as he webbed away. 

*******************

It didn't take Peter long to make it back to his side of town, not even after stopping twice to help people out. 

He dropped into the alley adjacent to his building and tossed some street clothes over his costume, tucking his mask into his backpack, then headed inside, foregoing the absolutely unreliable elevator to just run up the five flights of stairs to his top floor apartment. 

Tonights patrol had kicked his butt and he was exhausted.  He headed right for the shower after locking and bolting his door, tossing his suit in the general direction of the hamper. Sometime before or after work tomorrow, he needed to replace the scent blocking fibers in his suit because they were wearing out, which wasn't a good thing, and he definitely needed to go grocery shopping because there wasn't any food in the house, which wasn't a good thing either. 

Usually those sort of things weren't life or death issues, but as Peter stretched out on his bed, feeling way more tired usual, feeling the buzz of exhaustion around the edge of his mind, he knew he had to get them taken care of as soon as possible. 

The entire world, Deadpool included, assumed Spiderman was a Beta. He wasn't big enough to be an Alpha, so a Beta made the most sense. It explained why he didn't pick up on scents as easily as Deadpool did, or why being around Omegas or even Alphas didn't affect him. Spiderman was always levelheaded, never swept away by the pheromones and emotions that the other genders were so susceptible to. It made him a well balanced superhero, not prone to fits of Omega instability, not drawn to violence like so many Alphas. 

Which would have been a good thing, if Peter was  _ actually  _ a Beta. 

But he wasn't. 

The fibers in his suit masked his scent, and the suppressants and blockers and birth control kept most of his biology at bay, but Peter Parker was definitely an Omega. He was definitely affected by each and every scent of all the people he saved, was definitely prone to fits of emotions, was definitely aware of every single pheromone the overly Alpha mercenary put out there. 

Even now, after his shower and desperately needing sleep, Peter couldn't get the Alphas scent out of his mind, or the way Deadpool had  _ growled  _ when they had been on the roof tonight. 

He shuddered a little, rolling over and running a hand down his chest to his hips, hesitating before moving lower. It didn't seem right to think about the Alpha like this… but this was close as Peter would ever get so maybe it was alright. 

Because he wasn't ever going to tell Deadpool he was an Omega. 

If he had his way, no one would  _ ever  _ know. 

It was just… just better this way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had set out early tonight, heading across the city to think through a few things that had been on his mind lately. 

And by a few things, he meant Deadpool. Specifically Deadpool. Only Deadpool.

Their patrol last night, where the little girl had almost died-- it had shaken Peter to his core and Deadpool had stepped up to comfort him. Sure it had been an odd sort of comfort that involved sexual innuendos and rampant teasing… but the Alpha hadn't just left. Hadn't just shrugged off the emotions and moved on. Sure Deadpool didn't know that Peter was just as susceptible, if not  _ more  _ susceptible, as the Alpha was to the fear and panic pouring off the people they saved. He didn't know Peter felt every emotion and had to force himself not to react to every emotion from  _ everyone  _ every time he interrupted a crime.

He also didn't know that Peter could read every emotion coming from  _ him _ , every time his confidence wavered, every time a flash of fear ran through him. Peter was well aware the Alpha was only about half as brave and maybe three quarters as reckless as he pretended to be. 

And last night when Peter had been so upset, waves of  _ empathy, comfort, security _ had rolled off the Alpha in waves and Peter had wanted to sit there for hours and soak it up. 

And when the  _ security  _ had changed to  _ interest... _ well Peter had wanted to soak that for hours too. 

But Deadpool was sure his Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man was just his Friendly Neighborhood Beta, so any of that was just… off the table. Most Alphas only hooked up with Betas, saving their mating bonds and emotions for Omegas. And Peter couldn't just  _ hook up _ \-- not without exposing his Omega biology, and not without getting his heart broken. 

And it was all worse lately because sometimes it seemed as if Deadpool  _ really  _ cared about him, sometimes that constant sarcasm slid into something softer, something sweeter. Every once in awhile that obnoxious  _ baby boy  _ nickname seemed a little less teasing and a little more heartfelt.  Every once in awhile the growls and snarls seemed more  _ interested  _ and less of a complaint or a warning. And there were definitely times Peter thought Pool only went on patrol because he enjoyed their early morning breakfasts and watching the sun rise together. 

And it felt…  _ good _ . It was  _ right _ . Peter was starting to let his guard down more and more around the Alpha, wanting to push whatever boundaries they had and explore whatever the chemistry was between them. 

And none of these things were usually a problem. Peter had an incredible amount of self control, so despite his attraction to the Alpha and the way his Omega wanted to roll over and  _ purr  _ every time they were close, and it wasn't like he was worried about blurting out secrets or anything. 

Not usually anyway. Usually the thought of actually telling Deadpool about his secondary gender wasn't even a real thing, just a blip in his mind and gone. Usually.

But this wasn't a usual type of moment right now, was it?

Because right now, Peter was thirty minutes from his apartment, curled into a ball in the corner of a dirty alley, head between his legs and hands clenched into fists, so thankful for his mask and the scent blockers lining his suit that he was very nearly in tears. 

He had dropped into an unexpected, completely brutal, full blown heat. 

And the only person he could call to help him out was Deadpool. 

“Alpha.” Peter let himself whimper, just once, just barely, not even sure his lips moved because he absolutely wasn't going to say it loud. No, Peter was  _ definitely  _ going to get his ass up off the ground and get swinging through these buildings and make it home to his apartment where he could strip down and get through the next twenty fours alone. 

Or maybe an omega-heat hotel where they provided alphas to---

_ Nope. Nopety nope. _ Peter curled further into a ball, trying to breathe through a heat cramp. He wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to let some strange Alpha help him through his heat.

Ever since getting bit by that stupid spider, Peter's heats had gone from the average two or three days, two or three times a year to  _ every fucking month _ . Yeah they were only twenty four hours long, thirty six at the most, but it was every  _ fucking  _ month. 

And it had been steadily getting worse over the last year. 

Used to be, Peter could strap into his suit and still do what he did, even during his heat. The scent blockers kept anyone else from knowing what he was doing, and he could spend the nights patrolling and the days… well... _ working _ through his heat enough to take the edge off. 

But lately, especially in the last six months, everything had gotten worse. The heat cramps had gone from tolerable to crippling. The vague empty feeling inside him was now an ache so deep and sharp that he could barely draw a full breath. 

And they were unpredictable. 

Peter had been so sure he wasn't due for a heat until next week, and had been enjoying swinging lazily through the buildings, killing time until patrol, letting his mind settle on Deadpool. 

And then a cramp had hit so hard that his hand had slipped from the web and he had dropped like a brick right out of the sky, crashing into the dumpster and rolling off to the side to lay there in the filth of the alley, trying not to cry.

It  _ hurt _ . Everything hurt so badly. And his body temperature was climbing so fast he thought he would pass out if he couldn't get out of his suit right now, which absolutely wasn't an option because Spiderman being outed as an Omega was one thing, but being outed as an Omega while out of suit and compromising his secret identity- nope it just wasn't an option.

But Peter also knew he couldn't just lie here in the alley dropping into heat, because the scent blockers on his suit wouldn't last much longer, and an Alpha could smell heat better than anything, and like  _ this--  _ like this Peter didn't think he could fight anyone off. 

There was only one person he could call. 

_ ************** _

Wade jerked awake when his phone rang, and shoved all sorts of assorted fast food wrappers off his bed to find the annoying thing. 

“Yo, you’ve got the Merc!” he answered loudly and from the other end came a soft, soft whisper.

“Deadpool.” 

“Who dis?” Wade sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. “How’d you get my number? You got cash? I only kill for cash these days.” 

“Need help.” the voice came through a little louder this time and Wade's hand tightened around the phone. 

“Wait. Spidey, is that you? What's going on? Baby boy, I was gonna meet ya for patrol in like an hour. What's going on?”

“Please help me.” Spidey sounded desperate and there was a low groan after he spoke that had Wade jumping out of bed and throwing his suit on, strapping his katanas to his back and grabbing his guns as fast as he could.

“Spidey, tell me where you are. I'm gonna be right there, alright? I'm gonna be right there.”

“By the deli we get sandwiches from.” Spideys words were slurring, he sounded like he was barely breathing, and Wade cursed, climbing out of his window and up the fire escape to the roof. 

“That's right by 81st and Temple, Spidey you are about two minutes from my place. I'm going to be there in two minutes. Hold on.” 

Wade hung up and took off across the rooftops, glad for once he lived in a shitty part of town where the buildings were all super close together. He didn't know what the hell was going on with his favorite Spidey, but he did know he was gonna rip some asshole to fucking shreds if he found that kid hurt. 

And Spidey had to be hurt, because why else would he call? Why else did he sound breathless and desperate? And… well kind of amazing. Hearing his name in a breathless voice had been… kind of amazing. 

Wade hadn't been very discreet about his growing interest in the Spider-Man, but he had never pressed the issue seriously, always backing way off when things took a turn for too real. 

Besides, he knew that just because  _ he  _ was comfortable being with anyone and any gender, something told him the spandex clad hero preferred the ladies. Most Betas did. Which was too bad of course, because Beta or  _ not,  _ Wade was always about half a minute from throwing that hot body over his shoulder and carrying Spidey away to see if he could make him scream. 

There was just something about the way that kid  _ moved _ , and talked and the smile Wade could always hear in his voice, but hadn't ever seen in real life… Something about him made Wade’s Alpha just  _ roar _ , so much protectiveness and outright  _ possessiveness  _ for the superhero that Wade had stopped fighting against months ago. And yes, they had had the talk about Spidey in fact being well over the legal age and all that but still--

\--someone was going to fucking  _ die _ if they had left that perfect, sweet kid lying hurt on the ground.

A wall of omega pheromones hit Deadpool so hard, it literally stopped him in his tracks. 

“Son of a bitch.” he cursed. Somewhere close there was an omega about two seconds from full blown heat, and Wade had to struggle to keep his Alpha from coming forward, had to stop himself from reacting to it. “Spidey is more important, Spidey is more important.” he chanted, swallowing the howl that wanted to burst from him at the scent of  _ heat.  _ “Got to get to Spidey, got to get to---”

The scent was even stronger as he kept going forward and by the time Wade dropped onto a roof above an alley at 81st and Temple, he was barely able to stand, a growl building in his throat, his alpha restless inside his chest.

Obviously an omega was out when they shouldn't be, and even though Wade  _ had  _ to get to Spidey….. 

In a split second decision, Wade just jumped right from the rooftop, wincing when he felt his ankle roll as he landed. No biggie. He’d survived worse. “Honey?” He called into the alley, and tried to keep his voice as un-growly and un- _ Alpha _ as possible. 

“Omega?” He called again, even quieter. “Hey listen, I don't know why you're out here when you're so close to heat but we need to get you home and safe. Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

He waited a moment and then stepped a little further into the alley. “I know you can smell me, I'm an Alpha, but I'm not gonna hurt you. I can smell you from blocks away though, so so can every other Alpha. Can you-- maybe throw me your phone and I can call your alpha?” 

Wade was breathing through his mouth, holding his nose, working to keep himself calm so the omega wouldn't pick up on any stress from him. He concentrated on feeling  _ safe, protective  _ so the Omega wouldn't panic further.

“Need you to say something, honey. Can I call you a cab? Can I---” Wade edged even closer. “Not gonna come any closer than this right here, I just need to be able to hear you, okay? Toss me your phone and I can call your alpha or  _ something  _ I can't just leave you out here.”

“Pool.” The voice came weakly from the back of the alley, behind a big dumpster. “It's me.” 

Behind his mask, Wade's eyes snapped shut, because there was no way in hell---

“Spidey?” He called. “ _ Please _ tell me you are protecting an omega back there, because the only other option is that  _ you’re _ the omega and I can't----” a deep breath through his mouth and Wade had to bite back the urge to howl as a fresh wave of heat scent hit him.

“I can't come any closer to you, Spidey. You smell-- you smell...” Wade actually dropped to his knees, pitching forward onto his hands. “Why are you out here in heat? We can talk about how the hell you're an omega later but  _ fuck _ Spidey I can't believe how good you smell---” he groaned low, curling his fingers in the dirt, his entire body reacting the scent of needy omega. 

“Help me.” Spidey pleaded from behind the dumpster. “ _ Please _ . Pool. You smell good too. Alpha, Alpha, smell so good,  _ please please _ .” 

_ Well _ . Hearing the kid say Alpha like  _ that  _ and actually mean Wade was almost enough to make him lose his mind right then and there. But behind the need and the overwhelming  _ greedy  _ that accompanied heat, there was quite a bit of fear lacing the words, so Wade pulled on every ounce of self control he had and forced his Alpha back further, swallowing a growl and trying his hardest to keep his voice level and calm. 

“Ok. Okay. Have to get you out of here. My place is close. Can't leave you here. Spidey---” Wade kept his eyes shut tight. “Gonna need you to come to me, can you come to me? I'm gonna walk backward towards you in case you have your mask off, but I'm barely hanging on to my control right now so you have to meet me halfway alright? Can't see you all spread out on the ground, Spidey that looks too--” he shook his head. “Come on, honey, work with me.”

“I'll try.” Spidey agreed, sounding hoarse and like he was  _ hurting  _ and Wade stood to his feet and turned his back, taking shaky steps into the alley, keeping an eye on the street in case any other Alpha came sniffing around. 

It seemed like forever but was only a few seconds when he felt trembling hands on his back.

“Hey.” came the whisper. “My mask is on.”

Wade didn't even respond, just turned quickly and hefted him into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. Instinctively the omega tried to bury his face in the Alpha’s neck, whining when he met Wade's suit instead of skin. 

“Better this way.” Wade muttered, tightening his grip on the lean body. “You don't want to mess with my skin. I'm gonna take you to my place, it's safe, and you can get through at least this wave of your heat okay?”

“ _ Alpha _ .” he moaned and tried to press closer, and Wade nearly bit his own tongue off trying to squash a possessive howl. 

“I know you're pretty far gone right now, but before I take you anywhere I need a very clear yes from you, Spidey. Can I take you to my place?”

“Yes.” The omega hissed, trying to pull at Wade's clothing. “Yes  _ take  _ me. Please, Alpha, make this all better. Take me to bed, take me to bed and kno---”

“Only the first yes counts.” Wade said firmly. “Hold on to me honey, hold on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wade would never know how he made it back to his apartment with an armful of writhing, moaning Omega clinging to his neck, but somehow he did, and as soon as he kicked the door to his place shut again, he was making a beeline for his bedroom, carefully laying his friend out on his bed.

“Alpha.” That long lean body was moving helplessly, fingers digging into the covers, chest heaving with each breath. “ _ Please  _ help me. I need you.”

Wade closed his eyes and counted to ten before shaking his head. “You don't need me, baby boy. Just need to get through this. How long is each heat wave? When will you get a break?”

“Twenty four hours.” Spidey was ripping at his gloves, trying to get undressed. “Twenty four hours then I'll be done.”

“Alright, honey, now look.” Wade kept his voice soft, despite wanting to just growl and rip every shred of clothing off this desperate  _ needy  _ omega. “I'm going to-- _ fuck--  _ okay I'm going to help you out of your clothes, but we need to leave your mask on alright? Clothes off, mask on, need you to tell me yes before I touch you, yeah?” 

“Touch me.” The omega was pleading. “Oh  _ fuck  _ touch me please. Help me.”

_ God dammit.  _ “Okay, you're too far gone to make any decisions.” Wade yanked open his bedside drawer and pulled out lube and one of the toys he kept for when he was feeling extra amped up and didn't have anyone to take the edge off. “This will help. You're gonna be fine.” 

Wade changed his mind about helping the omega undress. That was too-- the omega was--- damn he didn't trust himself  _ nearly  _ that much so he turned and basically ran from the room, clicking the lock on the inside of the door before he shut it. 

“Alpha!”  _ God _ , that voice. Sounding unhinged and  _ wanting  _ and--- “ _ please  _ don't leave me alone! It hurts, Alpha, please!” 

“Goddamn it.” Wade didn't even trust himself to take his  _ own  _ suit off so he scrambled for his bag, searching for handcuffs and tape and zip ties and then stumbled into his kitchen. 

_ Heat  _ was so thick in the apartment he could almost taste it, and he knew any Alpha close by could too. But his door had no less than ten different bolts and locks on it, and his windows were bulletproof as well and only opened from the inside. Spidey would be safe from any overly eager Alphas.

Wade sat in the kitchen and snapped the handcuffs around one wrist and around the short leg at the bottom of his fridge. Then duct taped around the handcuffs so he couldn't pick them. Finally he fastened the zip tie around the already taped hand, and slid his free wrist through it, pulling it tight-- too tight-- with his mouth.

Trapped now, Wade tried to find a comfortable spot on the kitchen floor and closed his eyes.

He could still hear the moans and cries from his bedroom, could still see the way Spidey had reached for him, could still hear his name in that awful,  _ wonderful _ tone.

But this was fine.

It was better this way. 

Now the omega was safe from him as well. 

********************

********************

Peter's heat broke sometime as the sun was setting the next day, and as he came down from one last orgasm, he collapsed in relief against the pillows, sobbing as his body finally started cooling down and the ache inside him eased. 

It took almost another hour, but he eventually made it out of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around his waist, his mask back on. 

Peter didn't remember a whole lot about the last twenty four hours, but he  _ definitely  _ remembered the Alpha finding him in the alley, how soft Pool’s voice had been before he realized it was  _ Spider-Man  _ who was the omega in heat. He remembered the way those big arms had felt holding him… and remembered the Alpha gently but firmly telling him  _ no,  _ and then leaving him to get through his heat by himself.

He remembered feeling one hundred percent safe, even as he suffered through his heat alone. He remembered burying his face in the pillows that smelled so strongly of Alpha, and how comforting it had been. 

And he  _ definitely  _ remembered calling out, begging for the Alpha to help him--- and hearing the same response, shouted over and over--”It's better this way, honey. Trust me. It's better like this.” 

At the time the answer had just  _ frustrated  _ him, but now that Peter's mind was back online, now that the heat daze had faded, he was so grateful for the Alphas self control he could cry all over again.

And when he turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Deadpool still in full costume curled up on the floor, handcuffed and zip tied and duct taped to the fridge, when he saw that the fridge itself had been moved away from the wall, and when he saw the unnatural angle of the Alphas shoulder-- _ dislocated _ \-- he let a few tears roll down his face, dampening his mask, and knelt down on the floor next to the sleeping man. 

“Pool?” He whispered, and jumped when the Alpha startled awake, trying to get further away from him. “No no it's okay. It's okay. It's just me. My heats done. I'm done. Everything's done.”

A deep, shuddering breath, then the Alpha sort of sagged against the fridge. “Thank god. Spidey, I thought I was gonna die if you didn't break soon. Jesus  _ fuck.  _ I'm gonna kick that perfect ass of yours for not telling me you’re an omega. How you gonna play a guy like that?” 

“I'm sorry.” Peter whispered, smiling to himself because Deadpool was already trying to making him laugh, already trying to diffuse the tension. “I'm sorry, Pool. Shouldn’t have put you in this position.” 

“Yeah, no I was fine on the kitchen floor. Comfortable as hell, it's exactly what I had planned for my day.” Wade snarked and Peter scooted closer.

“You strapped yourself down?” Peter held his blanket up around his chest with one hand and touched the duct taped mess with his other. “You strapped yourself down so you wouldn't-- but I was asking for you. Why wouldn't you just---would have been easier on both of us. You could have just came to me.”

“Consent while you're out of your mind isn't consent.” The alpha said shortly. “I know I'm not exactly a paragon of tactfulness and self control, but give me a  _ little  _ credit. Not gonna take advantage of a heat-drunk omega. Especially not when it's… you. Just cause I've thought you were a Beta this entire time… it doesn't matter.” 

“Thank you for coming to get me in the alley.” Peter whispered and Deadpool shrugged, or tried to anyway, his dislocated shoulder moving jerkily. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about me being--”

“Spidey.” He tried to sit up, but couldn't since he'd managed to restrain himself so thoroughly. “It's none of my business what your secondary biology is. I might be a swaggering asshole Alpha, but that helps who I am, helps how people see me. I understand why you didn't want the world knowing about… all that. Being an omega wouldn't help your public image at all. If anything, people would  _ stop  _ taking you seriously.”

He struggled again to free his hands. “Hey, you wanna help me out? This isn’t near as comfortable as it looks.” He tilted his head in the general direction of his handcuffs.

“Oh shit. No, I mean yeah, of course.” Peter reached with one hand and yanked, shredding the tape and popping the zip tie, the handcuffs dangling uselessly. “Better?”

“Thanks.” he grunted and slid up to sitting, rubbing at his arm when with a horrible popping sound his shoulder reattached itself. “So do you need--- uh hey Spidey, whatcha doin?”

Peter couldn't help himself, and stretched out on the floor, pressing his head to the broad chest and holding him tight with one arm. “Alpha helps with coming down.” He mumbled. “Do you mind? I need you. Need this.” 

“Um. No. No it's…. Fine.” One big hand came down to rest lightly on Spideys back, barely touching the smooth skin. “This is-- this is fine. If you need me, this is fine.” 

“You were awfully nice, when you thought it was an omega in danger in the alley.” Peter said quietly, and his fingers flexed into Wade's waist. “So different from how you usually talk.”

“Yeah, well. I'm full of surprises. There’s more to me than just beautiful muscles and all this charm, sweet cheeks.” Wade glanced down in surprise when the kid didn't comment, instead he just held him a little tighter, scooted a little closer. 

They lay there on the floor together for a long time, until the omega stopped shaking and was breathing steadily as he drifted towards sleep, and until the Mercs scent lost it's fierce edge as his alpha calmed and retreated. Eventually all that hung around them was  _ tired, sleepy, exhausted  _ as they each drifted in a post heat daze. 

“Can I take a shower?” Peter asked later, when he realized he was stiff from laying on the floor, and feeling bad because the Alpha must be hurting even worse. 

“Yeah. Um, I'll get you extra clothes and I have an extra mask, if you want.”

“Thank you.” 

******************

Wade waited until the bathroom door had closed and locked before taking a deep breath and going to air out the bedroom. 

He bagged all the sheets and blankets, and put them in the kitchen to send to the cleaners. Spideys suit-- dry now but still smelling of omega slick and heat-- went into a separate bag and Wade rummaged through his dresser for some clean sweats for himself, and something that looked smaller for Spidey. 

That red and blue spandex suit didn't really leave a whole lot to the imagination, and Wade had spent enough time staring to know he outweighed the kid by at least sixty pounds, if not closer to seven or eighty. But he also knew Spidey wasn’t  _ skinny, _ he was just lean muscles and long legs and---

_ Stop it. _

Wade cursed at the direction his thoughts were taking. Last thing he needed was to be thinking about something like  _ that  _ when his room still reeked of omega.

He slammed the dresser drawer shut and grabbed a new mask, ripping the sweat damp one from his face and jamming the clean one on. A long sleeve shirt, jeans, socks and shoes and his gloves, because he didn't want the kid seeing anything, not a single inch of his skin. 

“Spidey?” He knocked on the bathroom door. “I am going to go get some food. Um. I put some clothes out and an extra mask in my room just… just do what you need alright? I'll be back.”

“Thank you.” his voice was still soft and slow, still coming down from the heat, and Wade flattened his hand on the door for just a second before tearing himself away, slamming the door to the apartment as he went.

*************

It felt good, to be wrapped in sweatpants and baggy t shirt, curled up on the couch and covered with a blanket. 

In fact Peter sort of hated how good it felt. He knew it was because he was still coming down, knew it was because he was still shaky and vulnerable, but he didn't think he wanted to leave. He just wanted to burrow further into this blanket and breath in the scent of  _ Alpha _ and whatever this feeling of security was. 

He wasn't even hungry yet. Wait, no he was  _ starving _ , but unwilling to move from his cocoon to eat the take out that had been placed on the table in front of him.

“You need to eat, Spidey.” The Alphas deep voice broke the silence and Peter tried to hide his shiver, made sure to silence the whimper he almost made. “I don't know how it all works with your abilities, if the come down is worse or faster or what but--” he pushed a plate full of food towards him. “I'll turn away, you pull that mask up and eat.”

“Don't have to turn away.” Peter whispered and just lifted the mask to his nose and snaked his arm out to grab at the food. “It's fine.”

“Eh.” The Alpha shrugged and turned away anyway. “It's probably better this way, anyway.” 

“Please.” Peter raised his voice. “It makes me feel abandoned and--” He couldn't help the  _ lonely, panic, help me _ that came through the words, and couldn't find it in himself to pretend he felt any other way.

“Hey hey, alright. Don't do that.” He turned back around instantly. “Shhh it's alright. It's alright.” A big hand landed somewhat awkwardly on Peter's head, patting softly through the mask. “Just---just eat.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Peter nearly inhaling the food, and Deadpool eating just as fast. 

“Pool?” He set his food down when it was almost gone and kept his voice soft, non confrontational . “Can I ask--- um. Why were you so nice last night?”

“We're friends aren't we Spidey?” Wade grunted, keeping his head down. “Why wouldn't I be--”

“I mean  _ before  _ you knew it was me. When you thought it was just an omega caught too close to their heat. You offered to call their Alpha and everything. Why?”

“Why not?”

“Because I've heard you make… the crudest comments about how an omega smells, and the feeling of being balls deep in---”

“Just talk, Spidey.” Wade said uncomfortably. “Just Alpha talk. Locker room talk. Doesn't mean anything.”

“So you were going to help because--”

“Because no one should ever feel like their secondary biology-- not even their primary biology-- no one should ever feel like it's being used against them. Shouldn't ever feel unsafe because of something you can't control.”

“And when you realized it was me?” Peter pressed and the Alpha growled a little in annoyance. 

“Spidey, if I wasn't going to leave some random omega, why would I leave you?”

“Right.” Peter said quietly, and tried to calm his heart. “Of course.”

Wade just kept eating, and didn't say anything about the  _ hope, affection, interest _ coming from the omega. 

******************

“Thank you.” Peter hefted the bag with his dirty suit over his shoulder. “For everything. For helping me and for-- for saying no and feeding me… just thanks for all of it.”

“Yep.” Wade was leaning against a kitchen counter, arms folded over his chest. “Maybe don't put yourself in a stupid position next time, huh? And you aren't getting out of the whole ‘holy fuck Spideys an omega’ conversation either. It can just wait until you're not--” Wade gestured up and down. “--a mess.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I uh-- I appreciate that.” Peter laughed a little, thankful that they had managed to return to something of their usual level of comfort. “But, thank you.”

“Patrol tomorrow night?”

“Um, yeah. Definitely. I'm going to go sleep for a day and a half, but then sure. Patrol.”

“Later Spidey.” Wade turned away, ready to collapse into his bed after an awful twenty four hours on the kitchen floor. He needed a shower and to put clean sheets on his bed and to somehow stop thinking about how good the omega had smelled and the way he had called him  _ Alpha _ , and the way he’d looked on his bed and---

“Wait.” Peter dropped his bag and crossed the few feet between them, grabbing at Wade’s wrist. “Thank you.” He stepped right into the Alphas space, let his forehead rest against a big shoulder and taking a deep breath. “ _ Thank you _ .” 

“Shhh.” Wade hushed him, but Peter crowded closer when a heavy arm settled around his shoulders, lines of  _ comfort, stability _ coming from the Alpha. “Just emotional is all. Coming off a heat. You need rest and water and some more food alright?”

“Yeah.” Peter whispered and squeezed Wade's wrist lightly. “Patrol tomorrow night. Um, I'll buy burritos.”

“Sounds good.”

“Later, Pool.” Peter made to pull away, but the Alpha tightened his hold just barely. 

“It's um… Wade. Call me Wade. Seems stupid to stick to a secret identities after… after all that.” 

“Wade.” Peter dragged in a shaky breath when the Alpha growled softly. “ _ Wade _ .” he said again and slid his hand from his wrist down to lace their fingers together for just a few seconds. “Thank you.” 

Peter turned and left before he let himself stay, and hugged his arms into the big hoodie Wade had let him borrow. 

He waited until after he made it down the street before pulling of the Deadpool mask and stuffing it into the bag with the rest of the laundry.

He didn't realize Wade had climbed out the window and was watching from the roof. He didn't hear the sharp intake of breath when Wade saw a head full of thick brown hair and the profile of big eyes and full lips.

But Wade, hating himself for even trying to get a glimpse of Spidey without his mask, sat on the roof and watched until the brunette disappeared into the crowds.

“Omega.” Wade groaned and ran a hand over his head. “ _ Why _ did you have to be an Omega?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wade.” Peter looked up when the familiar red and black suit clambered up over the edge of the roof and plopped down next to him. “How’s it going?” He took a deep breath, Wade’s heavy scent of  _ electric  _ and  _ wild  _ making him smile.

“Oh you know.” Wade rolled his shoulders. “Amazing. Just off being fabulous. And sexy. All that. You know how we do, Spidey.”

“Sure.” Peter laughed and handed him a sandwich. “What was I thinking, asking about that?” 

Just like he did every day, Wade took the food and turned away from Peter to eat. And just like Peter had done every day in the few weeks since his heat, he grabbed Wade's wrist and tugged him back around so they were sitting right next to each other while they ate. 

“I don't know why you keep doing that.” He grumbled and the Alpha snorted. 

“I don't why you keep doing  _ that _ . Nothing under this mask that you need to see Spidey-babe. My skin isn’t near as clear and perfect and puberty free as yours.” 

“We’ve been over this. I'm  _ definitely  _ twenty-two. Already went through puberty.”  

“Whatever you say. You got freckles don't you?” Wade accused. “Damn kid.” 

“You want to find out?” Peter challenged, only half teasing, “Wanna see if I got freckles, Wade?”

“Yeah right.” Wade laughed a little. “Better keep your mask on Spidey, I'm sure your beauty would blind me.”

“Yeah?” Peter's voice softened. “And what about yours?”

“Would turn you to stone.” Wade said matter of factly, “Easily. Like the freaky lady with the snake hair. Don't look directly at it.” he sounded like he was joking, but Peter could feel the  _ tension, sadness _ coming from him. Not for the first time, Peter wished he hadn't replaced the scent blockers in his suit so Wade could feel the  _ sympathy, acceptance  _ he was projecting.

“So you ready to have an awkward talk about why you lied to me about being an Omega?” Wade asked around a bite of roast beef. “Or are we just gonna pretend that never happened?” 

“I feel like we can't really pretend it didn't happen.” Peter said slowly. “But um-- you sort of said it yourself. You being an Alpha is good for business. Me being an Omega--- people wouldn't trust my judgement if they knew I was an Omega. If they knew I was sensitive to different scents and strong emotions then they could use that against me. So you know--” he motioned to his suit. “Scent blockers and suppressants and all that, and no one knows.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it. Even though, looking back, I should have known.” Wade said, and Peter tilted his head. 

“Why’s that?”

“That little stunt you pulled on the rooftop right before your heat?” Wade reminded him. “Where you showed off that little butt of your before doing a handstand or something stupid? Only an omega could be that bendy. You guys are practically made for naked, flexible activities.” 

“Are you serious? Are you serious with that? Peter groaned and shoved at Wade's shoulder. “I figured once you knew I was an Omega you’d cut that shit out.”

“Oh you mean, you thought once I learned some dirt on you, you thought I wouldn't use it against you? Spidey, honestly do you know me at all?” Wade elbowed him. “Gimme a break.” 

The Alpha shifted uncomfortably then and cleared his throat. “Um, Spidey. Look. If you ever need anything-- you just let me know, yeah?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if that freaky biology of yours acts up again--  you can call me, alright?”

“Freaky biology? That's rude. Who’s to say you’re biology isn’t the one that's freaky?” Peter finished his sandwich and took a long drink from his water before pulling his mask back down. “You ready yet?”

“Yep.” Wade crammed the last bit of sandwich and stood as well. “Let’s go keep the city safe for another night.”

******************

“I gotta say, Spidey.” Wade slapped a strap of duct tape over the mouth of a particularly noisy would-be jewelry thief. “I  _ will _ admit to being distracted lately.” 

“Oh yeah?” Peter looked up from securing the other two members of the robbery-crew. “Whys that?”

“Well--” Wade gave the three goons a once over to make sure they were secure, then jerked his head so Spidey followed him, waiting until they were around a corner and out of range before finishing. “I'm just saying, you are about a hundred times more distracting now that I know you’re an Omega.” 

“Why, Mr. Pool.” Peter said in a high mocking falsetto, clasping his hands under his chin. “Surely you don't mean lil ol me is distracting? I'm trying ever so hard to blend in!” 

“Yeah, you blend in all right.” Deadpool hauled himself into a fire escape and started climbing, heading for the roof so they could have a little down time before heading back out. “You blend  _ right _ in. Red and blue spandex and an ass that J.Lo would be jealous of.”

“Who?” Peter laughed, scaling the wall beside Wade easily. 

“My god you’re young. You don't know Jenny from the Block?”

“No, Wade, what the hell?” Peter lifted over the edge of the roof and sprawled out on his back. “Don't make obscure references to old celebrities.”

“Old celeb---” Wade's mouth fell open. “Blasphemy! Jennifer Lopez is immortal!” 

“Is this really what we’re talking about?” Peter asked lazily, and put both hands behind his head to stare up at the sky, one knee bent, the other leg stretched out. “Your crush on girls way out of your league?”

“What? You want me to talk about  _ guys  _ that are out of my league?” Wade shot back, settling onto the roof with his back against an AC unit and letting himself just  _ look  _ at the omega. 

He hadn't been lying earlier-- Spidey was about a thousand times more distracting now that Wade knew about his secondary gender. He had always stared when Spidey fought, when he ran, when he-- well when he did just about  _ anything  _ because the kid moved like… water. Wade was sure the spider-enhancement-mojo crap that gave him the powers also gave him the ability to be the most graceful thing on two legs, but now that Wade knew he was an Omega-- well he bet Spidey was the most graceful thing on all fours too. And  _ that  _ image was enough to make him--

“You know I can tell, right?” Peter spoke up then, smiling to himself when Wade jumped. 

“You can't tell  _ anything _ .” the mercenary retorted, then sighed. “ _ Fine _ . What can you tell?”

“That you want me.” Peter kept his voice soft. “I've always been able to tell.” 

“That's...awkward.” Wade said uncomfortably. “I didn't really think about that.”

“It's fine.” Peter was still talking softly. “It's nice. Flattering. I thought maybe it would change after you found out.”

“Yeah. You don't have to worry about that.” Wade answered and cleared his throat. “I guess I'll have to start dialing that all back. Nothing like thinking you’re acting smooth and then realizing you’re partner can basically read your mind.”

“Nah. It's fine, I promise.”

They sat in silence for a while, Peter staring up at the sky and Wade staring at him. 

“Will you help me through my next heat?” Peter asked suddenly, and behind his mask, Wade's eyes popped so big he was almost worried they would fall out. 

“Uh, sorry you’re going to have to repeat that, I had some crazy stuck in my ear.  _ What _ did you say?”

“Will you help me through my next heat?” Peter rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. “I'm due here within a few days, if it's on time.”

“You can crash out at my place for your heat.” Wade agreed after a minute or two. “It's just twenty four hours right?”

“Yeah. After I got my powers, my heat went from almost a week long several times a year to about twenty fours hours once a month. But I didn't mean crash out at your place, and you know it.”

“Spidey, you need to think about what you’re asking.” Wade warned, and Peter sat up all the way, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I  _ have _ thought about it. Heats are easier with an Alpha. Everyone knows that. And you’re the only Alpha I---”

“Stop.” Wade jumped to his feet. “That's not-- just don't. Don't do that. If you’re close to your heat you’re just emotional and feeling needy. You can have your heat at my place, if being surrounded by Alpha scent makes things easier but you don't actually want--”

“First of all--” Peter was on his feet in an instant, raising his voic. “Just because you suddenly know I'm an Omega doesn't mean you can start chalking what I say up to being emotional and needy because of my heat, and discounting what I want, you hear me? That’s bull shit. You wouldn't have said something like that a month ago, don't you dare say it now.” 

“ _ Second _ of all, I'm not asking to have my heat at your place. I'm actually more comfortable at mine. I'm asking--” he came a few steps closer. “I'm asking if you’ll help me. When I--when I need an Alpha, I don't want you to handcuff yourself somewhere so you can't reach me. I want you...there.  _ With _ me.” 

“Spidey--”

“It's Peter.” He whispered. “My name is Peter.” 

Wade pulled back a step, a growl rumbling in his throat, and Peter would have been nervous, but so much  _ insecurity, tension, shame  _ was flowing from the Alpha it was absolutely heartbreaking. 

“What's wrong?” Peter asked. “Wade---”

“Stop.” Wade said firmly. “You don't want me in your heat, Spidey. Not in the same building, certainly not helping you-- _ helping you _ \---” he was shaking his head, unable to even complete the sentence. “Absolutely not. Better this way, you know? You do your thing and the rest of the time we pretend you’re a Beta. No need to complicate things or put yourself in danger with-- with me.”

“Danger?” Peter laughed. “You know I can bench press you and a handful of cars at the same time right? If you’re worried about being rough with me then--”

“I said,  _ don't _ !” Wade raised his voice, snarling now, his fists clenched by his side, and even though Peter still wasn't  _ actually  _ worried, his omega certainly was nervous about the sheer amount of  _ aggression, stay away _ rolling off the big Alphas shoulders. 

“Wade.” Peter tried again. “Wade. You handcuffed and strapped yourself to a fridge so you wouldn't take advantage of me last time. You fed me and gave me clothes afterwards.  I can't think of anyone else who would do that for me. I  _ know  _ you’ll take care of me. I want--”

“You don't know that.” Wade said sullenly. “You have no idea what you’re asking for.” 

“I've been with plenty of Alphas before and---”

“Do  _ not  _ finish that sentence.” Wade warned, and Peter snapped his mouth shut, even as he wanted to cheer because of the possessiveness in Wade's words.

“I'm just saying, it's not my first time, if that's what you’re worried about.”

“It's not.” Wade was backing away from him now. “Spidey I gotta-- we need to-- patrols not over right? Maybe we should split up for the night.” He turned and left, hopping the short distance to the next roof and breaking into a run.

Peter sat on the roof for a long time, trying not to let the Alphas rejection hurt him too badly. He knew Wade had all sorts of...issues that kept him from any real relationships. Lots of things in his past, not to mention the whole skin thing. He knew Wade never went anywhere in public without being completely covered, and he was sure that insecurity extended to the bedroom, especially during such an intense time as heat. 

Peter understood  _ all  _ of that. 

But he also knew that his Omega had already chosen an Alpha. This last unexpected heat, when Wade had not only rescued him, but took care of him and protected him and fed and clothed and--- 

Peter closed his eyes against the rush of emotion. 

Wade was  _ his  _ Alpha. 

Peter just had to make him see it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter's heat started three days later, and other than a short text a few days ago from Wade saying that he took an out of town ‘job’,  he hadn't heard from the Alpha since their conversation on the roof. 

So he told himself not to be too emotional about it, gathered all his supplies and engaged the extra locks on all his doors. Windows were bolted shut and curtains closed. He pulled his favorite toy-- a long dildo with a big knot at the base-- from his dresser and put it on the end table next to several bottles of water and some protein bars. A waterproof liner over his mattress but under his favorite sheets, and all the blankets tossed into the corner of the room. Hed just sweat through them anyway, and no sense adding to the laundry pile. 

Peter kept looking at his phone, kept thinking about calling Wade, or even just texting him, because at this point just a message from the Alpha would make him feel better. But eventually he tossed the phone into his closet and threw an arm over his head. It was already almost midnight, nearly pitch black and his room and Peter wished he could just sleep, wished he could just pass out for a few hours to make this part go faster. 

Pre-heat--the hours of his body temperature slowly rising, of the ache inside him growing steadily worse, of the arousal that started out as a low buzz and then became something like a scream in his head---

He wished he could just sleep through it. 

Or have someone to sit with him through it. 

But if Wade wanted to be here he would have been here. He wouldn't have taken a fucking job somewhere. He would have---

_ Tap tap tap _ . 

Peter frowned, but chalked the noise up to a mouse or something. This apartment was better than the last place he lived, but still kind of a shit-hole. Mice were to be expected.

_ Tap tap tap _ .

No, that was definitely his window. 

Peter rolled out of bed, slipped into a pair of shorts and pulled the curtains away from the window, peering out into the dark, grateful for his perfect night vision. 

“Oh.” his mouth fell open. “ _ Oh _ .” 

Wade sat on the fire escape outside his window, face turned away, fingers tapping restlessly on the glass. 

“Wade.” Peter didn't turn on any lights, but he opened the window in a rush. “What are you doing here? I thought you took a job out of town.”

“Couldn't stay away.” Wade was still turned away from him, but Peter didn't have to see his face to feel the  _ uncertainty, nervousness, stress _ coming from the Alpha. “I took the job, finished the job, told myself to stay away and just… couldn't. Couldn't stay away.”

“I'm glad you’re here.” Peter admitted, working to keep the waver out of his voice. 

“Why couldn't I stay away?” Wade demanded and Peter sighed, running restless fingers through his hair. 

“We’re imprinted on each other.” Peter said softly. “Um, since I spent my last heat at your place. You’ll never get my scent all the way out of there, and I've been wearing your hoodie every day for weeks so--”

“Every day?”

“Every damn day.” Peter repeated firmly, and couldn't help his smile when the  _ stress, uncertainty _ on the Alpha changed to  _ relief, joy _ . “What are you-- how did you even know where to find me?”

“I've known where you’ve lived for months.” Wade confessed, his voice rough. “Followed you to the alley one day. Left before you started changing, scouts honor. I should get into heaven just for that alone. Looking away when you started taking your suit off.”

“But how did you find---”

“Your scent.” Wade interrupted. “You’re right. Can't get it all the way out of my house. Just had to follow your scent to figure out your apartment.” 

“You came for me, Alpha.” He murmured quietly, and Wade full on shuddered, a low groan from his chest, dropping his head into his hands. “Please. Come on, inside and… and will you hold me? My heat isn’t all the way here yet but I would love it if you---” Peter knew he sounded emotional, hell he  _ was  _ emotional, partly due to the rapidly approaching heat, mostly because well...this was his  _ Alpha _ . 

“Spidey--” Wade was still reluctant, still seeming like he was leaning away, like he was just a few seconds from bolting.

Peter was shaking his head, reaching out to lay his hand on Wade's arm, squeezing the big bicep lightly. “My name, please call me by my name.” 

“I don't know--”

“It's Peter.” he whispered, and started tugging at the Alpha, wanting him inside the dark room. “Come on. All the lights are off, it's night outside. We can take off our masks and identities are still safe.”  he kept pulling, keeping his touch light, letting the Alpha be the one to decide to actually come in. 

When Wade finally stepped into the small bedroom, Peter had to cross his arms over his chest so he wouldn't just reach out and  _ grab _ , because even on a normal day he wanted to get his hands on Wade, but this close to his heat he was nearly desperate for some skin to skin contact with the Alpha--  _ his  _ Alpha. 

“Spidey I don't think--”

“ _ Peter _ .” he insisted, and Wade huffed a small breath. 

“You can see in the dark, right?”

“I don't have to.” Peter said quickly, even though he could definitely see Wade in full suit and weaponry, standing next to his bed. “I can-- I can wear a blindfold. You can't see in the dark. So… easy fix.” 

“You would be alright wearing a blindfold?” Wade pressed and Peter nodded. 

“Of course. If that's what--if that's what it takes. A blindfold is fine. I have handkerchiefs, bandanas, it's fine.” 

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Peter thought he would collapse with relief. “You’ll stay with me?” 

“Yeah.” Wade stepped forward so quickly that Peter was startled, sucking in a quick gasp and closing his eyes. There was the rough sound of fabric being pulled, and then just the lightest touch of fingertips on his cheek, touching down over his face, up to his ears and brushing across his forehead before a warm, rough hand cupped his jaw. “Haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Spidey.” 

“Peter!” he cried in frustration, and Wade murmured something soft and sweet and low. 

“ _ Peter _ .” A hand heavy on his waist before a still-covered mouth pressed the barest kiss onto his nose, dropping to his neck to take a deep breath in, fingers flexing against his skin like Wade was trying to stop himself from yanking Peter closer.“Gonna take good care of you, baby boy. You’re safe with me.” 

Peter whimpered then, swaying forward against the solid chest. “ _ Alpha _ .” 

“Shhh Omega. I got you.” 

****************

“How are you feeling?” Wade asked, thoroughly enjoying the way  Spidey  Peter felt beneath his fingers.“Have you started any um--how far through this are you?”

“Haven't started.” Peter whispered and tried to edge closer to the warm body in front of him. “Still just feeling symptoms. But they are getting worse, will move faster with you here.”

“Tell me how to--” Wade cleared his throat. “This isn’t my first time sharing a heat, but it's  _ our  _ first time together, so lots of communication alright? Very clear yes or no’s. I'm gonna take care of you but I need you to tell me what you need.”

“Touch me.” Peter said instantly and moved right up against Wade, pressing their chests together. “And I want this--” he plucked at Wade's suit. “Want this gone. Need to feel you and I need---” his breathing was starting to pick up, as all the symptoms of his heat started accelerating in the presence of an Alpha. “Need  _ skin  _ and your  _ hands  _ and all this-- need---”

“Alright, alright, one thing at a time.” Wade soothed him and swallowed back his trepidation at being naked, or even  _ nearly _ naked with the omega.. “Let’s start with a blindfold, yeah?”

“Yeah, that's fine.” But Peter didn't step back, his fingers scratching idly at the seam of Wade's mask, trying to work their way under to touch him. “Blindfold, bandana whatever you want…”

“Peter.” Wade pushed a little  _ Alpha  _ into his voice, and felt the Omega straighten. “Find me a handkerchief to use a blindfold before we go any further.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter answered automatically, his omega helpless against the command. Wade tried to squash the  _ possessive  _ that rolled through him at the omegas tone, and waited patiently in the dark until Peter pushed a handkerchief into his hands. 

“Alright. I'm going to blindfold you alright?” Wade turned Peter away from him carefully. “If at any time you feel nervous or anxious or you want to stop, just-- use your words alright? Lots of things are said in heat that may or may not be true, but we need to be--” he tightened the blindfold around Peter's eyes, tying it easily. “Do you want a safe word?” 

“No.” Peter stepped backwards until he could feel Wade as a solid line down his body. “I don't need a safe word. I trust you to take care of me.” 

“Peter---”

“ _ Alpha _ .” Peter arched his back and whined a little. “Enough talking, need you to touch me.” 

“You’ll tell me to stop.” Wade said quietly, firmly, not so much asking as demanding. “Or you will use that ridiculous strength and kick me off of you, you understand?” 

“I will. I will. I  _ promise _ , just please---”

“Alright, honey.” Now that they had established boundaries and consent, Wade's voice changed into something soft and smooth, comforting, and Peter sighed in relief. “I'm going to step away for just a minute to get undressed and then-- then I'll--” Wade gulped audibly. “Just a sec, alright?” 

Wade undressed quickly, setting his uniform in a pile close to the bed so he could find it in a snap if he needed, then crossed the room to pull the curtains shut on the windows, darkening the room even further. 

“Heya, baby boy.” he murmured into Peter's ear, and placed both hands on Peter's trim waist then pulled at him gently until their bodies lined up again, Peter's back to Wade's bare chest, tugging him back until they pressed together. 

“Oh my god---” Peter blurted, then bit his lip when Wade jerked away, a flood of  _ shame, disgust, vulnerable  _ leaving a bitter tinge in the air. “No!” Peter slammed his hands down over Wade's, keeping them firmly on his waist, then stepped back against him, rubbing his back against Wade's chest, dropping his head onto Wade's shoulder. 

“Don't pull away.” he pleaded. “You feel good, oh my  _ god _ , you feel so good against me.”

“Um--” Wade didn't know what to say, still trying to recover from the whiplash of thinking the omega was disgusted by him, to Peter...wanting him. 

But he  _ did _ ,  so Wade slid one hand off Peter's waist and up his chest, pressing lightly over a muscled abdomen, skipping up the ribs, spreading his hand to cover as much skin as possible, edging towards Peter's neck, wanting to growl every time the omega wiggled against him, soft whines and little pants from his lips. 

“Want you to lay down with me.” Peter whispered, turning his head until Wade felt the blindfold against his cheek, and Peter's lips just barely brushed his jaw. “Come on. Need more of this, more of you, want your hands everywhere.”

“Okay.” Wade took a deep breath and guided Peter the few steps to the bed, marveling in the amount of trust the omega gave him-- to be blindfolded and touched and led around like this. 

“Face down on the bed, baby boy.” Wade helped him stretch out carefully, letting his hand trail over slim shoulders he could just barely make out in the dark room, down a back that was more muscled than he would have imagined, just barely ghosting over the drool worthy curve of Peter's ass and down long,  _ long  _ legs. 

He tickled over Peter's feet, smiling to himself when the Omega whined and tried to pull his feet away. 

“Do you have water and everything, or can I get it from the fridge--What about your birth control? I have condoms so--”

“Everything’s on my dresser.” Peter's voice was muffled in the pillows. “I'm ready. Was just waiting on my Alpha.” 

Wade didn't think  _ howling in triumph _ was appropriate just then, so he just pushed the urge away and knelt on the bed. “Are you-- are you alright?” 

“I'm fine.” Peter was tense in the sheets, anxiously waiting for Wade to touch him again. “Please just---”

He sucked in a deep breath, letting it out shakily when Wade moved, bringing his hands to rest on Peter's shoulders, rubbing and pressing firmly, working on the tight muscles there. When those gave way, Wade moved lower, working his way down Peter's back, reveling in the feel of all the soft skin beneath him, in every little sigh from Peter's lips. 

“Mmmm.” Peter breathed out a low moan. “More. Let me feel more.” 

“Peter...” 

“ _ More _ .” Peter insisted and sat up onto his knees, reaching for Wade's hand and pressing it over his own chest. “Alpha  _ more.  _ Come on.” He yanked Wade close against his back, then lay down again, bringing Wade with him to the bed. 

Wade barely had time to throw his other hand out so he didn't just crush Peter into the mattress, and hovered above him for a few seconds before slowly lowering his body, from feet clear up to his shoulders against the omega. 

“Oh… oh  _ fuck _ .” Peter groaned then, feeling Wade already  _ ready _ , lying heavy in the cleft of his ass. “Feel good, Alpha. So good against me.”

Wade couldn't stop the flex of his hips, couldn't help dropping his head to Peter's neck to breathe in deep of that sweet scent he had been addicted to for  _ weeks _ . 

“You smell good, Omega.” he whispered, and a shiver ran down the lean body beneath him. “Like wind and warmth and---” he swallowed hard. “And home.” 

“You are electricity and wild and  _ safe _ .” Peter whispered. “I love how you---” his words cut off in a gasp when Wade moved against him and  _ want  _ started curling up his spine. “ _ Alpha. _ ”

“You still need some more time.” Wade murmured. “Your heat isn’t all the way here yet.” and Peter nodded reluctantly against the pillows. 

“A little more time. Close though. Please don't stop touching me. You feel good.”

“Feel good too, Pete.” Wade started smoothing his hands up and down Peter's back again, sitting back on his heels so he could reach more, and when his fingers touched over the omegas hips and lower, Peter sighed and lifted his hips into the touch, encouraging Wade to linger there. “You just...tell me what you want, and I'll do it, honey. Whatever you need.” 

Peter tensed below his hands, and then rolled over in one swift motion, and where Wade had been just barely touching the curve of Peter's ass, now they were firmly on his hips, his thumbs brushing through the wiry curls at the base of the omegas cock. 

“Need you here, Alpha.” Peter panted. “Please. Just want you to touch me. I want to touch  _ you _ . Want to  _ see  _ you, but this is-- this is good. Please.  _ Please _ .” 

Wade let his hand close around the hard length, drawing something like a sob from Peter's throat. “Whatever you need, baby boy. I promise I'm gonna take care of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just barely coming up, pinpricks of light stealing in from the edges of the curtains when Peter's full heat finally hit, and he went from mewling softly as Wade touched him to crying out, digging his heels into the bed to shove his hips into the air, thrusting helplessly into Wade's loose grasp. He was swearing, sweating, tearing at the sheets, rubbing his thighs together as slick started flowing. 

“Pete.” a growl ripped from Wade's throat. “ _ Omega _ .” He could feel the change in the air, as the easy lines of  _ contentment, pleasure, gentle _ between them ratcheted up to  _ need, desperate, more.  _

“ _ Yes _ .” Peter moaned. “Alpha.  _ Yes _ .” he was already starting to slur a little as the heat took him, dragging his fingers through his hair and down his face, trying to muffle his moans behind his hand. 

“God dammit.” Wade ran his hands up Peter's chest, resting over his racing heart before moving back down, not stopping the restless motion of his hips, just pressing lightly so Peter had something to thrust up against, nearly biting his tongue off when one of those long legs hooked around his waist, urging him down against the omega. “Wish I could see you.” he muttered and Peter gasped. 

“Alpha, want to see you too. Want to see you and  _ taste  _ you and--fuck  _ fuck--- _ ” Peter wrapped his other leg around Wade's waist and tightened them, canting his hips and forcing Wade down against him. 

They  _ both  _ yelled when their bodies met, when their cocks lined up and Peter arched as close as he could, ripping his nails down Wade's back. 

“I know you’re self conscious about your skin, but  _ oh my god _ you feel so good. Rough against me, lights me up, makes me crazy. Sensitive. So good.” Peter was babbling, barely making sense but Wade was soaking in every word of it. “Alpha  _ my  _ Alpha can't wait--need you--”

“You still sure about this? Still sure about me?” Wade asked anxiously, even though he was already  _ so hard _ he could barely think straight, the sharp scent of  _ omega  _ nearly breaking through his control, not to mention every time Peter called him ‘ _ my Alpha _ ’ Wade wanted to absolutely howl.

“You can still say no.” He whispered, and helped Peter roll over onto his stomach. “You can say no and I'll leave, just need hear it.”

“Mmmm.” Peter hummed in agreement, already scrambling up on all fours, rolling his hips against the heavy Alpha cock, every brush of their skin together sending lightning streaks through Wade's body. 

“I need words, honey.” Wade held Peter's hips firmly. “Need  _ words _ . Yes or no, if you still want--”

“Yes!” Peter snarled a little, impatient now that his heat was fully on him. “ _ Yes _ , I'm sure. I'm not a virgin, I know what I'm asking for. I've been with other Alphas before, but they don't matter right now.  _ You  _ do. Just you, Wade- Wade-Wade- Alpha- Alpha….” his words tumbled into something incoherent, and Wade could feel the strength in Peter's legs as the omega shifted anxiously, testing the hold on his hips. “Need you, need you Alpha, my Alpha, come  _ on _ .” 

Peter pushed harder against Wade's grip, rocking back and forth until Wade tightened his hands to nearly bruising, growling in warning. Only then did Peter sigh happily and settle down, resting his head in his pillows, content to let the Alpha control the moment.  

“Alpha.” he whispered. “ _ Alpha _ .” 

Wade saw the submission for what it was, amazed all over again that Peter trusted him  _ this  _ much. “Are you ready, Pete?” Wade asked. “Gonna touch you here, alright?” he slid careful fingers through the slick on Peter's thighs, then an even lighter touch between Peter's legs, searching for where he was warm and wet and  _ open---  _ “Honey, you’re so ready for me. Already wet and--” 

“So ready Alpha.” Peter shifted against him, wanting to push backwards against his fingers, but keeping himself still. “ _ Want _ you.”

“Want you too.” Wade ran a firmer hand up Peter's back to tangle in his hair before smoothing over the curve of his neck, settling at the junction of neck and shoulder where a bonding bite would be placed if they were--if they--- 

Well anyway. 

“Gonna take you all at once.” He whispered, and a tremor racked Peter's body, a broken sounding sob falling from his lips. “Make you feel it.” He was already ripping open a condom, sliding it down himself, feeling his knot already starting to form at the base of his cock. 

“ _ Yes _ , Alpha. Take whatever you want.” 

“Omega.” Wade groaned low in his chest, and then lined himself up and pushed inside that sweet body in one long stroke. 

“Wade!” Peter was suddenly screaming, clenching around him, soaking the sheets below with his release, and Wade could scarcely believe it, gritting his teeth to keep himself still, to keep himself fitted tightly against Peter's ass, waiting for the Omega to stop shaking and moaning. 

“Wade. Oh my god---” Peter sounded like he might be crying, and Wade leaned over him, dotting comforting kisses all over his back and shoulders. “Oh my god-- you’re so good. So good, Alpha  _ god--” _

“Are you alright? Pete, that was incredible, I can't believe---”

“Move.” Now Peter  _ did  _ move back against him impatiently. “Need more. Not even close to done, need more.” 

“Honey, give yourself a minute to--”

“ _ More _ !” Peter demanded and Wade left one last kiss on his shoulder. 

“Brace yourself, baby boy.” 

***************

***************

It was sometime in between a wave of heat-- Wade couldn't say what time it was, didn't care what time it was. 

Peter was asleep, worn out, little tremors running through him from the last round, and Wade carefully lifted himself free, hissing as his knot slipped from Peter's body, a mess of come and slick flowing steadily from the omega. 

After the first time, Peter had told him no more condoms, that his birth control was fine and that he  _ needed  _ to feel his Alpha coming inside him and---Well no Alpha in the world could refuse  _ that _ , and Wade certainly hadn't. 

So now he slipped from the bed, stumbling to the bathroom to grab a fresh towel, and glanced in the mirror.

His eyes were still tinted red, his Alpha not fully receded, hovering right below the surface ready for another chance to knot the omega. Wade's skin...looking just as harsh and scarred as it always did, the wild edge in his eyes making it somehow all look worse. 

He looked like a monster.

Wade splashed some water on his face and went back into the bedroom, spreading the towel out on the wet spot and carefully rolling Peter until he lay on it.

Wade climbed back in bed, let himself press close to the beautiful boy, his hand trailing through all that hair. “Pretty, perfect thing.” He murmured, and Peter turned in the bed, reaching for and winding his arms around Wade's waist and snuggling closer.

“Alpha.” Peter muttered. “My Alpha.” He buried his face in Wade's chest, soft lips moving over the rough skin as he mumbled something unintelligible and fell back asleep.

“Omega.” Wade held him tight. “Pete why'd you have to be an Omega? This won't work between us.” He closed his eyes. “This won't work between us.”

***************

***************

Wade hesitated before leaving, taking one long last look at the omega on the bed. One last look at  _ Peter  _ before he slipped out the door. 

It was better this way.

It was daytime again, nearly thirty hours after he had showed up on the fire escape, and Peter's heat had broken almost three hours ago. 

Wade had slipped out of bed and showered, scrubbing the sticky sweet scent of heat and sex and sweat off of himself, then cleaning up the room as best as he could, replacing the water they had guzzled and making sure there were plenty of snacks closeby for when Peter woke up. He was already dressed back in his suit, so there wasn't anything else to do except to grab his gloves off the floor and leave. 

But still he hesitated, taking the time to grab the comforter from the floor and pull it up around Peter's bare shoulders, taking a long moment to admire the smooth skin, the little freckles that decorated it. Most of Peter's heat had happened during the day, a wave hitting about once every five or six hours, and Wade had hardly slept at all. Instead he had spent the time staring down at the sleeping omega, watching the lean chest rise and fall in sleep, tracing the full, red lips with just his fingertips, smoothing thick brown hair off the ever present blindfold. 

He felt like he could draw Peter's body from memory now, the long  _ long  _ legs, the arms that were so much stronger than they looked. The muscled abdomen that had clenched and shifted with every orgasm. He even had the noises memorized-- the little scream at the first hard thrust, the pants and whines as they moved together, the desperate, helpless wail as Peter came. 

And the satisfied little noises he made as he came down from each high, moving his hips in tiny, jerky, motions just to feel the bulge of Wade's knot buried inside him. 

It had been beautiful.  _ He  _ was beautiful. Every damn thing about the omega was  _ beautiful _ . 

Which meant that no matter what Peter had said about Wade's skin, the omega had no business messing around with someone like Wade. 

So here he was, trying to sneak out of the apartment like a coward, terrified of what post-heat would bring.

“Where are you going?” Peter woke up suddenly and Wade jumped, biting back a curse. “Are you leaving me?” he sounded  _ devastated _ and Wade had to swallow back the urge to climb right back into bed and hold him. 

“I didn't mean to wake you.” Wade said softly. “I was just--”

“You  _ are  _ leaving me.” Peter was hoarse, too many hours of screaming his way through his heat ruining his voice. “Why? Wade please… just a few more minutes.”

“It's better this way.” Wade clenched his fists. “Better like this, honey. Your heat broke, you don't need me sticking around making things weird.”

“But I need--” He cleared his throat, adjusting the blindfold when it slipped. “Coming down is easier with an Alpha. You know that. Please just a few more minutes.” 

“Here.” Wade stripped off his shirt instantly and handed it to Peter, something catching in his chest when the omega grabbed the shirt tight, inhaling deeply and whimpering a little. 

“I'll keep the blindfold on.” Peter insisted. “Just stay with me. For a few more hours. We don't have to talk or anything, but if you leave now it's like… it's like you’re running away from me or rejecting me and I can't handle that, I can't. Please just---

“I shouldn’t stay.” Wade interrupted and took another step away before he tried to climb back into bed. “Patrol though, right? Not tonight, tomorrow night definitely. After you sleep? Make sure you eat something too. Water. You gotta keep hydrated.”

“But you're my  _ Alpha _ , isn’t it your job to take care of me after a heat?” Came the shaky question and Wade felt his heart break at the  _ rejection, lonely _ from the Omega.

“Spidey--”

“My names Peter.  _ Peter _ . Say it.” He demanded, holding the shirt tighter. “ _ Say it _ .” 

“Peter.” Wade whispered, softening his voice and trying to push as much  _ comfort, settle, calm _ into it as he could. “Get some sleep. You’ll feel better tomorrow morning, even better by the time patrol comes around. I'll see you then, alright?”

“You don't have to leave.” Peter insisted again, and he sounded less angry now and just closer to tears. “ _ Please _ don't leave.” 

“It's better this way, baby boy. You don't want to deal with this mess. Getting you through heat is one thing, but--- this is better for both of us, alright? You just got to trust me.”

Wade forced himself out the door, out of the apartment and down the street, snagging a new shirt off a vendor and tossing some money at him, before breaking into a run, trying to put as much distance between himself and the omega he had had to force himself to leave. 

And in his room, Peter curled into a ball around Wade’s shirt and cried himself back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-- there is a very brief mention of past suicide attempts by Wade at the end of the chapter. Nothing explicit, its like two lines, but I dont want to surprise anyone.

Peter wasn't waiting on their usual roof top for patrol the next night, but it only took Wade about half an hour to find him, tracking the hero down by following the sirens towards the other side of town. 

“Spidey!” He yelled and dropped into the middle of what was basically a brawl as Spider Man tried to help the police corral what had started as a disagreement at a soccer game and spilled out onto the street as a full fledged riot. “Why didn't you call me if you were having this much fun?’ 

Peter yelled something back that Wade didn't quite catch, but he was too busy subduing rioters, complaining to himself about how much easier this had all been back when nobody cared if he killed people. But noooo if he wanted to be anything  _ close  _ to a hero, and not on Spideys or the Avengers shit list,  he had to use non-lethal methods, so Wade just started clocking people as they came at him, flattening them with a punch, then zip tieing them to whichever pole or chunk of fence or parking meter he came across. 

Peter was throwing webs at people, their hands, their feet, whatever it took to get them down and out of the riot as the police eventually started making headway in rounding everyone up. 

Finally it was just Wade and Peter left in front of the soccer arena, the last few police cruisers pulling away with their prisoners, news vans leaving the scene now that the excitement was over. 

“Thank you!” Several police officers called as they headed out, honking their horns or flashing their lights in thanks and even though Wade waved back--always surprisingly thrilled when the law enforcement was cheering  _ for _ him, not yelling  _ at _ him-- Peter didn't wave at all. 

In fact, the minute the parking lot was empty, the second Wade turned to Peter to say something--

\--Peter shot a pile of webbing at him, knocking him into the wall and leaving him stuck, several inches of web plastered over his waist and up his chest, keeping him completely immobile. 

“Uh Spidey---”

“Don't fucking talk to me.” Peter snarled, and jerked around to leave, shooting away into the air and leaving Wade trussed up and helpless against the arena wall. 

****************

“ _ So _ .” Wade found Spidey back on their usual roof. “Now I know it takes exactly two hours and fourteen minutes for your webs to dissolve if you lay it on thick enough. So thanks for that. I guess I can tuck that away with my Spidey trivia.” He reached into the bag in his hand. “Apology chimichanga? Even though, it wasn't  _ me  _ that left  _ you  _ strung up on a --”

_ “ _ Stop talking.” Peter wasn't even looking at him, was just staring out over the city, his chin resting on one knee, the other leg dangling over the edge of the roof. 

“You gonna tell me what the hells your problem then? Or should we play twenty questions?” Wade started to sit down next to him, but thought better of it and backed up a few steps to lean against the ladder for the fire escape. “Was there a specific reason you went all pissy on me? Is it because I didn't compliment your ass right away, because in my defense---”

“I swear to god, Pool. You keep talking and I'm gonna web your mouth shut and throw your worthless ass off this roof.” Peter's voice was low and  _ dangerous _ , and Wade crouched down so they were eye level--or they would be if Peter decided to look at him. 

“What's going on?” he asked, seriously this time. “You still having a hard time coming down or what? Was your heat that rough?” 

“Don't do that.” Peter shook his head, a frustrated sigh from behind his mask. “You know if you didn't know I was an Omega you wouldn't say shit like that. You'd know I had a real reason for being pissed at you, not just dismiss it as a side effect of---” he waved his hand around. “--my time of the month or whatever.”

“You're right.” Wade admitted. “You’re right. Sorry. Tell me what's going on then.”

“You left me.” Peter said flatly. “You just walked right out of my room and left me. Then I didn't hear from you until the moment you decided to show up at the riot. That's what's going on.”

“Damn it, we gotta jump right into this huh?” Wade ran a hand down his face, or his mask, rather. He had seriously been hoping they could just move past the heat issue and get right back to being friends, but apparently that wasn't the case. “Alright. Listen, Spidey it's not-- you’re taking it all wrong.” 

“How am I supposed to take it then?” Peter challenged. “Enlighten me! How am I supposed to take it when my Alpha--”

“I am  _ not  _ your Alpha!” Wade snapped, and watched the omega tense up. “I’m not your Alpha.” he repeated, quieter. “We shared your heat and I left after it was done. It didn't-- It doesn't have to mean anything.” 

“But it  _ does _ .” Peter shot back, his voice rising. “It  _ does  _ mean something and you know it!”

“It shouldn't!” Wade said just as loudly. “How many Alphas have you had, huh? A heat every month? How many Alphas have helped you out? Me being one of them doesn't make a difference.” 

“I thought you didn't want to hear about me and other Alphas!” Peter yelled. “Or now that you've fucked me does that not matter?”

“God damn-- keep your voice down!” Wade said through clenched teeth. “You want everyone knowing about this? And you're right I  _ don't  _ want to hear about the other Alphas because that makes me want to kill someone. I'm just trying to prove a point. You've been with--” he snarled. “--plenty of Alphas. One night with me shouldn't matter.”

“You know  _ damn  _ well it does. You know damn well that every moment of my heat meant something! Why would you---” Peter shut his mouth abruptly, then continued just above a whisper. “I don't understand how you and I can share something like that and then you can just leave the next morning. Even Alphas at the heat hotels stay long enough to help you come down.” 

Wade flinched, Peter's words cutting something deep inside him. 

“Pete.” he sighed, trying to keep as calm as possible, remembering that the omega could sense the  _ distress, anger _ he was feeling. “Lots of things are said in heat that aren't true. You and I are-- you know we’re friends and you spent your last heat in my bed, of course your omega reacted to me being close again with… possessiveness. But---”

“So which part of everything you said was just because of the heat daze?” Peter interrupted. “Was it right at the beginning when you said you couldn't stay away from me? Or how about all the times you told me I was beautiful? What about then?” 

“Petey---”

“What about after you knotted me?.” Peter's voice was steady, but even his scent blockers couldn't stop the sheer amount of  _ hurt, pain, sad _ from bleeding out, and Wade closed his eyes against the force of the Omegas emotions. “When you said I was yours. You waited until you thought I was asleep, but you said it  _ every fucking time _ . And then I wake up and you’re sneaking out and telling me it's better that way? Is this better for you? Because I hate to say it, but this really sucks.” 

“Pete--”

“No let me finish.” Peter stood to his feet and turned to look at him, thankful for the mask that kept the tears hidden. “You and I-- we've been working together for months. Flirting and teasing and kicking ass. And all those times you told me it was a good thing I was a Beta because ‘oh god help me if I was an Omega’. I'd be helpless against your Alpha charm. Turns out you were right. I  _ am _ helpless against it. But if I remember correctly and admittedly maybe I'm a little hazy,  _ you _ are pretty helpless against me too. And now… now what? It doesn't matter? You just-- we just shared a heat and now we’re supposed to act like it wasn't amazing and  _ intimate _ and-- _ special?  _ Because it was! It  _ was  _ special and you trying to act like it wasn't is pissing me off!”

“What do you want me to say?” Wade spread his hands helplessly. “What do you want to say, Pete?”

“I want you to tell me  _ right now _ that you meant everything you said the other night. And that you’re just insecure and maybe didn't believe everything I said and  _ that's  _ why you're being dumb about this. Because that's fine. I can tell you again, I can  _ show  _ you, outside of my heat, how wrong you are about it.” Peter shifted, kicking at the dirt. 

“Or, you can give me that ‘it's better this way’ line, and tell me that sharing a heat isn't a big deal, and that you didn't mean any of the things you said and I'll walk away and that will be… that will be it for us.”

“Why are those my options?” Wade folded his arms. “Why can't we settle somewhere in the middle where if you want me during your heat then that's fine, but every other day we just-- you know, flirt and tease and kick ass together. Why can't we just do that?”

“Because you’re my  _ Alpha _ .” Peter's voice finally broke, and he seemed to crumple, sitting back down and drawing his knees to his chest. “You’re  _ my _ Alpha and you’re rejecting me and I can't handle it. I can't. I am strong as hell, Wade. Every day I do all  _ this _ and don't let any of it affect me. But I've wanted you for a while now and now that you know I'm an omega and we’ve shared a heat-- I can't handle not being...more. It's gotta be all or nothing. You've done this twice now. Got close and then walked away. And then you show up and get close again and then you  _ walk away.  _ My omega wants  _ you  _ and there's nothing I can do to change that. So this has got to stop. It's gotta be all or nothing.”

“All or nothing.” Wade repeated, and Peter nodded miserably. 

“I don't know why, alright? I don't know why it has to be you, don't know why I can't compromise. Lots of people are drawn to someone they can't have and it's just fine. I don't know if it's my Spidey-stuff that makes everything more intense or what.  _ I don't know _ . But I do know that eight months ago when we started working together, I was drawn to you instantly. And after my last heat it got so much worse, and now--” Peter's slim shoulders lifted in a half hearted shrug.

“I don't like being helpless, Wade, but that's how I feel. I don't understand it, it's just how it is. It pisses me off that I either have to have you as my mate, or not at all. I don't get it, and I hate it but I can't help it. I can't. And I'm sorry. Sorry for putting you in this position, but I don't understand why we can't just  _ try.  _ We are so good together with everything else. Why can't we just try?” 

“If it doesn't work out--” a shaky sigh. “Then I'll be able to move on, but you're telling me no and I can't handle that rejection. Not after what we shared. I don't know why, but I--I can't.”

Wade didn't say anything for a long time, and they just sat there in silence, letting the night wind blow around them and the noise of the city fill in the gaps. 

“I can't give you it all, Spidey.” Wade tried to keep his voice soft, but Peter still visibly flinched, jerked away from him. “I  _ can't _ . There’s all this shit going on with me that you don't want to know about. After my whole incident with my mutation, I knew I'd never be someone’s Alpha, never have an Omega of my own. It's fun pretending with you but--”

“Pretending.” Peter snorted. “Yeah. Good I'm glad you thought that was fun.” 

“I just can't give you what you think you want.” Wade said again. “And I'm sorry for that.” 

“Sure you are.” Peter nodded. 

“I  _ am _ .” Wade groaned. “Petey I can't-- if it has to be all or nothing, it has to be nothing. It's just  _ better  _ like this.” 

“I hate this.” Peter clenched his fists. “I hate it. I mean, two and a half days ago I was  _ ecstatic _ because you showed up at my window saying you couldn't stay away from me. And now,  _ now  _ I'm telling you that you're my Alpha and no one else will work and instead of you being happy and I don't know--  carrying me off to your apartment to take me as your mate-- you're just blowing me off. Telling me to move on.”

“I'm not telling you to move on.” Wade objected. “Just that an Alpha like me will  _ ruin _ you. You hear me?”

“You  _ won't!” _

“Trust me when I say I will.” Wade rolled his shoulders in frustration. “I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry about everything after your heat. But I'm a  _ mess _ and you don't want-- you don't need this, Spidey. A perfect, pretty omega like you doesn't want--” he shook his head.

“You  _ don't _ want me. It's got nothing to do with you. It's definitely me. I want you even more now than I  _ ever _ have that I know you’re an omega. Now that I've heard how you--” he groaned. “And felt how you--I just can't, Pete. I won't be a good mate, I  _ can't  _ be a good mate and you and I can't just hook up. Our biologies are practically co dependent on each other already and it will only get worse. And I--I can't deal with not being able to be who you need. The mate you need.” 

“Wade.” Peter was crying now, couldn't stop the tears or the soft sobs. “ _ Wade.”  _

“I can't do it.” Wade repeated. “I'm so sorry. It's just..”

“I know.” Peter was rocking back and forth now, clutching his knees to his chest. “I  _ know.  _ It's just better this way right? Better to only acknowledge whatever sort of bond we have during my heat and then ignore it the rest of the time because you've got some shit going on that I can't be a part of.” Peter stood to his feet and swallowed back the scream threatening to burst from him at the thought of losing  _ his _ Alpha. 

“But I gotta know, Wade, which one of us is this supposed to be better for? Must be better for you, because this is just--- I can't do this alright? I can't---”he didn't even finish the thought, just jumped from the roof, flinging a web out and disappearing between the buildings. 

“Baby boy, this is not better for me.” Wade pulled one of his guns from the holster, running his hand over it thoughtfully, hefting the familiar weight, remembering how he used to just-- make his problems disappear for a day or so until everything regenerated. 

“This is  _ definitely  _ not better for me.” he whispered and held the gun a little tighter. “Not even close.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another very brief mention of attempted suicide. Nothing graphic at all, just be careful

The upside- or downside, depending on who you asked-- to being basically immortal was that  _ time  _ didn't really have a whole lot of influence on you. 

Wade didn't necessarily think he was  _ immortal _ , but knowing that there might only be one or two things in the world that he couldn't survive or regenerate from--- well that was pretty damn close right? 

He never really paid attention to the dates anymore, it didn't matter what day of the week it was, or what month or anything really. Birthdays went unnoticed because he was almost positive he had stopped aging when his mutation was triggered, and holidays didn't matter because he didn't have any family or friends to spend them with. 

So time-- time was sort of irrelevant to the mercenary. 

That being said, the days and weeks following his last talk with Peter had been the longest, loneliest, most painful days of his life. 

Wade wasn't even sure how many days it had been, to be honest. He just sort of sat on his bed and stared at the wall, or sat on a rooftop and stared down at the street, or sat in a restaurant and-- well anyway. 

He certainly wasn't sleeping, or he  _ hadn't  _ been sleeping until he started drinking and taking prescription pain pills mixed with sleeping aids. And then he wasn't sure if he passed out and slept or overdosed and died. It didn't matter either way, he woke up or came back to life just as miserable as he had been before so…so who cares, right? 

After the first week he had stopped going to their rooftop, and after the second week he had stopped chasing the sirens hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar red and blue suit.

Spidey hadn't been around. 

Three weeks in, and Wade hadn't even left his apartment in three days, couldn't say the last time he ate, and was all out of alcohol so he just stretched out on the living room floor, staring blankly at the television and whatever shitty sit com was on. 

Four weeks in, and Wade's eyes snapped open one morning, a growl working it's way from his throat, his Alpha shifting and anxious inside him. Wade swallowed hard, trying to force it back down, stumbling to the bathroom to wash his face, staring in horror as the Alpha red took over the usual brown of his eyes. 

“Goddamnit.” he whispered, and rested his forehead against the cool porcelain sink. “Fucking Omega, don't do this to me. I can't do this, don't do this to me.” 

He knew what was going on, had been avoiding thinking about it weeks. 

Peter had told him they had imprinted on each other, and Wade had been too nervous about sharing his heat, too amped on the scent of omega to really think about it right then. But after the heat, after their awful conversation, after Wade had spent a few days laying on his bed and hurting to his core because somewhere out there Peter’s heart was breaking, he remembered.

They had  _ imprinted  _ on each other. Which meant that their Alpha/ Omega sides had already claimed each other as mate, even if physically they weren’t mated. 

So Wade’s depression over losing Peter had been compounded by Peter's sadness, their bond affecting each other even without being in the same room. And Wade felt awful, because he knew if he had in fact overdosed on all those pills and died for a short period of time--- Peter would have felt it. Not as strongly as if they were completely mated, but still enough to probably put him in bed sobbing until Wade’s heart started beating again.

So now, with the Alpha red taking over Wade's eyes, with the way  _ every inch of his body _ was tense, the way he couldn't stop growling-- well that could only mean one thing. 

Peter was in heat again, which meant Wade was going to be stuck in a rut for the next twenty four hours. Hopefully only twenty four hours.  

Please god, let it only be twenty four hours. 

*****************

*****************

Peter’s heat had been brutal, and when the omega could finally drag himself to the shower and clean the previous twenty four hours off of him, he cried in relief. 

This had been the worst he had ever had. After sharing his last one with Wade, then their fight, and the most emotional month of his life since Uncle Ben had died-- Peter hadn't been physically or mentally ready for his heat, and it had taken everything he had just to make it through without calling Wade and begging for him. About eighteen hours in, Peter had actually grabbed his phone, his thumb hovering over Wade’s number for several minutes before he threw the phone hard enough to shatter it so he couldn't give in and call the Alpha. 

The Alpha that didn't want him. 

It made him feel maybe the littlest bit better, in a terribly vindictive way, to feel the pain Wade went through, their partial bond letting Peter feel the emotional pain from the Alpha. There had even been once or twice when the pain had been so sharp that Peter thought his own heart would stop from it, but within a few hours it had eased and Peter could breathe again. 

And now, sitting in the shower and feeling the hot water clean the heat off of him, Peter closed his eyes and let the tears fall again, rubbing over the spot on his neck that  _ ached  _ because there wasn't a bonding bite there like there should be. 

On the plus side, it could only get better from here. The first heat without your mate was always the worst. Next month would be easier and the month after that would be even easier and eventually whatever partial bond he and Wade had made during the course of their friendship and closer moments would fade. 

Eventually he would even be able to see Wade again, to patrol with him as partners and not want to scream. Once a bond-- even a partial one-- was dissolved, it never came back. If he could just make it through these next months, maybe the next year?-  _ eventually _ it would be like he had never felt anything for the Alpha at all.

But for right now, it still hurt. 

So Peter sat in his shower until the water ran cold, then collapsed into his bed, tears soaking the pillow until he fell back asleep. 

And when he woke up, it was a new day and he was one day closer to not caring about Wade anymore.

*******************

*******************

“Sorry this is taking so long.” Peter said quietly, maybe a little awkwardly. “I mean, I didn't think it would be--”

“No, Pete it's fine.” Harry Osborn put his arm over Peter's shoulder and hugged him gently. “I can't believe we ran into each other anyway. It's been what, three years now?”

“Just about.” Peter smiled up at his friend. “Seems longer.”

“Yeah, too long.” Harry let his arm drop from Peter's shoulders to his waist, holding him lightly. “Lets pick up your new phone and I'll buy you dinner and we can catch up.”

“That sounds really good, Harry.” 

It had been a complete accident, running into Harry at the newspaper stand. 

Peter had stopped to look at a copy of the Daily Bugle, at the big picture of him and Deadpool slapping a high five together with captured robbers in the background. 

The picture had been taken months ago, and Peter had loved it at the time, showing it to a overly proud Deadpool who had been so ecstatic to see something  _ positive  _ about himself in print for once that he'd actually bought an entire cake for them to eat. 

Now it was splashed across the front page again, the headline asking where New York's Vigilantes were, and the article outlining the sharp uptick in crime since Spider-Man and Deadpool had apparently stopped caring.

Peter had flinched reading it.

Sure, he had taken a few days off right after.. after everything, but he had been right back as soon as he could be. He'd even started patrolling during the day so he wouldn't sit at home and think about Wade.

But apparently Spider-Man just didn't cut it anymore without the Merc by his side.

“That's such bullshit. Spider-Man is good for this city whether Deadpool follows him around or not.” The man next to Peter had scoffed and handed over the money for a paper, folding it up and putting it under his arm. “The Daily Bugle has always given Spidey such a bad rap. I don't understand why--”

“Harry?” Peter had blurted, and the man had looked at him blankly for a few seconds before a completely excited and frankly  _ giant  _ grin had split his face.

“Peter Parker!”

Peter had put his hand out for a shake, but Harry had just grabbed him into a hug, slapping his back and holding him tight.

“Peter Parker, it is so good to see you. How are you?” 

Harry Osborn didn't look like he'd aged a day, still standing just as straight, hair just as curly and eyes just as bright as they'd been the first day they had met in elementary school all those years ago.

“I'm uh, I'm doing alright.” Peter forced a smile, thrilled to see his old friend, desperately trying to keep it together in the presence of such a familiar Alpha. “Doing alright.”

“Are you?” Harry, as perceptive and sweet as he'd always been, cupped Peter's jaw carefully and stared into his eyes for a minute. “You look sad, Pete.”

“It was a while ago.” Peter promised and Harry's eyes lightened again. 

“Well, can I walk with you? Where are you headed? Or can I call you later? Maybe we can have dinner?”

“I'm actually on my way to get a new phone so---” Peter cleared his throat. “If you want to maybe come along or--”

“I'd love to.” Harry announced and pulled his own phone out, putting in a quick call to what sounded like his secretary, telling her he would be out for the rest of the day. Then he had winked, that Osborn charm still just as strong as it used to be, put an arm around Peter's waist and started walking. 

So here they were, waiting for Peter's new phone to be activated and just chatting quietly. 

It was nice, the easy conversation and the way Harry listened to every word Peter said like it was golden. Even the constant touching was alright. 

Ever since they were young, Harry had been a hands on type of guy. In elementary school he would nearly tackle Peter with a hug every time they saw each other. They even used to hold hands walking home from school, and it hadn't meant  _ anything _ it was just Harry being Harry and wanting to touch his friend. 

Junior high and high school hadn't changed anything, and anyone who was friends with Harry knew the Alpha just liked to be physically close. It was fine. 

Once Peter had presented as an Omega, Harry spent even  _ more  _ time touching  _ him _ , specifically, their relationship changing from that of friends to that of Alpha/Omega, with Harry's protectiveness come out more often. The Alpha couldn't seem to ever leave him alone, and while it had been maybe a little annoying in some instances, a constant reminder that even now most omegas were still treated as  _ property _ , Harry had never meant anything by it, he was just… Harry. 

Even after they shared a few of Peter's heats, and most Alphas would have considered that a claim on an Omega, Harry had never  _ manhandled  _ Peter, had never touched him  _ possessively _ . He was just a hands on guy, who had always stepped away if Peter had asked him to. 

Peter had never really asked him to.

Being held by Harry had always been the best feeling. Calm and familiar and easy. 

Harry was just… a good guy. A good Alpha. 

And being around him now was just  _ nice _ . Comforting to have an Alpha so close after such an awful few weeks.

So when the sales associate handed Peter his new phone, and Harry pushed Peter gently towards the door, his hand on Peter's waist, the omega leaned into the touch a little, walked a little slower so Harry would hold him a little tighter to keep him moving.

It was…nice. 

And Harry looked pleased, glancing down at him fondly. “It's so good to see you Pete. Where do you want to go to dinner? Wherever you want, my treat.”

“Oh Harry it's fine. You don't have to--” Peter started to protest but Harry squeezed his waist lightly. 

“Let me buy you dinner, Pete. You can get it next time, alright? Now where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere with steak.” Peter decided and Harry laughed, running his free hand through those curls. 

“Sounds about right. Come on, then. I brought my car into the city, come on.”

They headed off towards the parking garage where Harry had left his undoubtedly expensive car, and Peter leaned a little closer to him, smiling when Harry just tightened his hold.

Then Peter got a whiff of  _ Alpha _ , and not the leather and wine scent that he associated with Harry.

No this scent was dangerous.  _ Electric _ .

Peter turned his head quickly, searching the crowd then the nearby rooftops for a red and black suit, hating himself for hoping, but unable to stop.

Nothing, though. He didn't see  _ anyone _ . And there were so many people in the crowd, he would never recognize Wade even if he saw him, not without the mask. 

“You alright?” Harry smiled down at him and Peter nodded. 

“Yeah. I'm good.”

“Good.” Harry dropped a soft kiss onto his head and kept going, steering him through the crowded sidewalks.

Across the street, leaning against a streetlight, a tall Alpha in jeans and a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and sunglasses firmly on watched them walk away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Peter had forgotten how much he liked to dance.

In fact he couldn't  _ remember  _ the last time he danced.

Not like this, at least. Not in a nightclub with flashing lights and pounding music, packed full of beautiful people with beautiful bodies, everyone's scents mingling into a heady mix of pheromones and hormones and  _ sweat _ . 

Oh yes, Peter  _ loved  _ to dance like this.

Dinner had been wonderful, great food in an expensive restaurant, laughing over drinks at an upscale bar, then letting the Alpha talk him into staying out even later, letting Harry get him into this high end club so they could blow off some steam together. It had all come back in a rush-- the camaraderie, the shared sense of humour, the  _ attraction _ . 

Harry had always been good looking, and a few years had only added to the Alphas appeal. It hadn't taken long at all for Harry's innocent touches to spark something in Peter's chest, something hot and familiar without that edge of danger that every moment with Wade held. And when he had responded to it, to the spark between them, Harry's eyes had lit,  _ interest  _ bleeding into the Alpha's scent. 

The conversation had turned slower, less catching up and more just looking at each other, less joking and more quiet murmurs, until Harry had laced their fingers together and suggested  _ dancing. _

Peter had readily accepted, even though before their _dancing_ had usually led right to the bedroom, he was ready to try almost anything to keep his mind of Wade.

And Harry was so  _ nice.  _ Safe. Familiar. 

So Peter had said yes and Harry had grinned at him, bringing Peter's hand to his mouth for a sweet kiss, and nearly dragged him to the club.

So here they were. 

Peter had ditched his jacket, dancing in his skinny jeans and t shirt. Harry of course, looked perfectly put together in all black, even though he had left his tie in the car and undone the top few buttons on his shirt. He looked all Alpha like this- dark and fierce and predatory.

Peter  _ loved  _ to dance, and Harry loved to dance  _ with  _ him, their bodies moving in sync with each other the beat, fast steps and quick turns and shouted conversation and lots of laughter. In high school they had won contests, taken over center stage at dances, spent their weekends trying to get into clubs just like this just so they could dance to new music together.

But that had just been for fun.

And while tonight was fun, it certainly wasn't highschool anymore.

Peter was sweating, running his hands through his thick hair to keep it out of his eyes, and when the beat changed, slowed, Harry stepped right into his space, wrapping an arm around his waist and taking a deep breath in.

“Smell good, Pete.” He whispered, the words hoarse,  _ low,  _ and Peter shivered.

“Yeah. Yeah Harry. You smell good too.” 

Harry licked his lips and brought Peter even closer, their bodies nearly touching as they moved, Peter letting Harry take him through the steps of the slower song. No particular method to their dance now, just stepping together to the beat. 

Peter closed his eyes, trusting Harry to keep them dancing, letting the scent of  _ leather, wine _ rush over him. He'd had just enough to drink to keep him buzzed, and the beat was slow enough to be hypnotic, and before he knew it they were swaying more than actually dancing.

“Alright?” Harry asked, his mouth much closer to Peter's ear than it had been just a few minutes ago, and he had to bite back a moan at the  _ desire  _ threading through the Alpha's voice. 

“S’good.” Peter mumbled and turned in Harry's embrace until he could lean his head back on the Alphas shoulder, and loop one arm carelessly around Harry's neck.

The new position pushed his ass right into Harry's crotch, and the Alpha groaned softly before flexing his hips forward, letting Peter feel him.

“Yeah, Pete? We good like this?” 

“So good, you feel so good.” He whispered, and this time Harry growled a little, dropping his head to leave a kiss at the base of Peter's neck. 

Peter took a deep breath, pushed every thought of Wade out of his head, and turned his head even more so Harry's lips brushed his the next time he looked down. When Harry went to pull away, Peter tugged lightly on his curls, bringing his head back down for a longer kiss, their mouths moving together until Harry was panting against him. 

“Pete--” Harry's hands tightened on his hips. “Pete--are you sure--”

“I thought we were catching up.” Peter grinned and ground his ass back against the Alpha teasingly. “We did all the things we used to-- dinner and drinking and dancing so-”

His fingers scraped a little harder through Harry's hair, down the back of his neck. “So why don't we do this too? We used to do this, right?”

“I'll call a cab.” Harry promised. “My hotel isn't all that far from here. But let's finish dancing first, hm? Always love to dance with you, Pete.”

“One more dance.” Peter agreed. “One more.”

*******************

“Harry---” Peter barely got the word out before Harry had him pressed into the wall of the hotel room, one hand up the back of Peter shirt, the other low on his ass, grinding their hips together in a harsh rhythm. 

“Oh  _ shit _ , Harry--” this time it was just a moan, a warm thread of  _ arousal _ winding between them, Peter's omega reacting quickly, too quickly, to the Alpha.

“ _ Peter _ .” Harry was laying open mouthed kisses down his neck, letting his teeth scrape over the curve of his collarbone. “Forgot how good you taste, sweetheart, just soft and warm and  _ good _ .”

“Yeah.” Peter let his eyes fall closed, his head thump back against the wall. “Forgot how good you were at this.”

Harry laughed against his skin, pulling Peter shirt up and over his shoulders, nipping little bites down Peter's stomach. “God, when did you get so fit? Not my skinny friend Pete anymore are you? I like it.” 

“Not in high school anymore.” Peter huffed a soft laugh, digging his fingers into Harry's waist to pull him back up. “How about we don't do this up against a wall?” 

“Oh of course, come on.” Harry started tugging him towards the big bed, working at Peter's belt. “Come on.” He urged, climbing into the bed and pulling Peter with him.

Peter sighed, letting Harry roll him into the mattress and press over him, their legs tangling together. It was familiar and  _ easy _ , remembering how well Harry kissed, the slick glide of their tongues, and before Peter even realized, Harry had shed most of his clothes and was thrusting slowly between his legs, just their underwear separating them. 

Harry was  _ big _ , like any fit Alpha, but Peter had always been able to take him, so he didn't worry about it, just spread his legs wider and relaxed back into the blankets, trusting Harry to treat him right.

This was safe, and that's what Peter needed.  _ Safe,  _ not wild and risky. 

So Peter kissed back when Harry urged him too, arched his back so Harry could reach down and cup his ass, worked his hands between their bodies to touch and stroke over Harry's cock, listening to the Alphas breath catch, feeling when his hips stuttered because it had been just enough foreplay and Harry was  _ ready.  _

And it was fine. It was fine. Everything was fine.

Peter kept his mind blank, concentrating on feeling just the pleasure and keeping his emotions out of it. Harry was  _ good  _ in bed, attentive and loving and he'd always been careful with Peter, so as he tugged on the waistband of Peter's briefs, the omega nodded and lifted his hips so they could be pulled down. 

This was fine. It was fine. Everything thing was--

“Peter.” Harry whispered and kissed him harder. “You've always made me crazy. Such a pretty thing, perfect pretty Omega.”

_ {I'm a mess and you don't want-- you don't need this, Spidey. A perfect, pretty omega like you doesn't want--”} _

_ Wade.  _

Peter could hear Wade's voice in his head clear as a bell and his eyes opened wide, then slammed shut again, his chest seizing up, and instantly Harry was pulling off of him, rolling back onto his knees.

“Pete. What's wrong?” Harry, always sweet and attentive and in tune, stared down at him. “What happened? Your scent went from sweet to just... so bitter. Just bitter and sad, what's going on? What was that?”

Harry grabbed a pillow to cover himself, pulling the sheets up to cover where Peter was half exposed-- and completely, suddenly,  _ unready _ . 

“Nothing.” Peter shook his head adamantly, trying to clear the thoughts and reached for Harry again. “Nothing. Come back, come on.” 

Harry-- god he was just  _ so nice _ \-- looked at him for a long moment, then bent back over him, stroking his fingers down Peter's cheek.

“Call me Alpha.” He whispered, and brushed his lips over the curve of Peter's neck, right where a bonding mark would go. “Like you used to. Call me Alpha, Pete.”

_ {“Alpha my Alpha can't wait--need you--” _

_ “You still sure about this? Still sure about me?” _

_ “Yes alpha, yes.”} _

_ WADE _

“Al--Al-” Peter stammered then closed his eyes, a whimper escaping his lips. “Harry I can't ---”

“That's what I thought.” Harry lifted his head, and pulled away, giving Peter a little more room. “Pete, where's your Alpha? Did something happen to him?”

Peter shook his head, keeping his eyes closed tight. 

“Something happened between the two of you then. You don't have a mark, so just imprinted on each other? Have you shared a heat?”

A quick nod. 

“Why are you with  _ me _ , then?” Harry's voice slipped into something comforting and non judgemental. “You need to be with him.”

“Harry, no I--”

“Shhh.” Harry brushed the hair of Peter's forehead. “I can tell just from your scent, Pete. I didn't notice it at first, figured it was just because we were older. But you belong to someone else.”

“Harry come on.” Peter forced his eyes open, laced their fingers together. “This is fine. It's  _ us _ . I just freaked out a little but I'm fine now. We've shared heats before, now let's just…it doesn't have to mean anything. Just catching up, right? We were always good together, weren't we?” 

“We were.” Harry smiled down at him gently. “We always were Pete, it's always been good between us. Easy and fun. And tonight could have been exactly that. But now--” Harry sniffed discreetly. “you smell like you want me and like you're disgusted me all at the same time.” Harry said softly. “I'm not upset about it. It just is what it is.”

“I'm sorry.” Peter's voice cracked and he rolled away, hiding his face in the pillows. “Harry, I'm so sorry. It's so stupid. We--he-- I asked him to be my Alpha and he said no. He said  _ no _ and I've been trying to deal with it and--” 

“Well he's an idiot and an asshole.” Harry said calmly. “And I'm sorry you're going through this. I can't imagine--”

“I'm sorry about all this.” Peter cried. “I was just trying to relax and have some fun. It's been a really shitty few weeks and it's so nice to be with a familiar Alpha and I'm still such a   _ mess _ and--”

“Hey. It's fine.” Harry started pulling on the blankets and slipped back into his pants. “Come on, come here, Pete.”

“Harry what--”

“Come on.” Harry urged and made him turn back over, right into his arms. “How many nights did we just do this, huh? Take comfort from each other? Let me hold you.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad about--” Peter glanced down awkwardly. “About all this, but I can't--”

“I know. And it's fine.” Harry wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. “I can't say I wasn't hoping to relive a few more memories, but your heart belongs to someone else, Pete. So we can just catch up like this. No hard feelings, no anything. How long have we been friends? Even with a couple years between us, still friends, Pete. Relax and let me hold you. Alpha scent can work wonders, huh?”

“You're such a good guy. Such a good Alpha.” Peter muttered, burrowing close and breathing in deep, listening to the steady thrum of Harry's heart. “I wish I wanted you instead of-- instead of--”

“Shhh.” Harry ran gentle fingers through Peter's hair, smoothing down his back and urging him closer until the omega slid on top of him, straddling his waist, and holding him. “That's better, hm? We can just do this.” 

Peter put his head in Harry's neck, feeling his body relax again as the scent of leather and wine and  _ alpha  _ calmed his senses.

“Thank you.” He whispered, and Harry arms tightened around him.

“Gonna hold you all night, Pete. When I lost my dad we did this, remember? And when Uncle Ben passed. Nothing wrong with two friends taking comfort in each other like this. Just relax.” Harry kept rubbing up and down Peter's back, murmuring soft things until the omega went limp against him, finally relaxed in the arms of a familiar, safe Alpha.

But Pete dreamed all night of the Alpha that was electricity and danger and  _ his. _


	10. Chapter 10

Peter woke slowly, wanting to stay as long as he could right here, feeling content and warm, the arms around him familiar and comforting, the scent in his nose easy on his raw senses. 

“Pete.” Harry's voice was still sleepy. “Hey.”

“Harry.” Peter stretched out along the Alphas body without even thinking about it, rolling his hips lightly, his body responding automatically to the Alpha beneath him.

Harry's body responded as well, nearly instantly, and Peter purred happily at the feeling, rubbing himself more firmly against Harry, shivering when a hand landed low on his hips. 

But Harry didn't hold him tighter or encourage him to  _ move  _ or anything. Instead, Harry squeezed Peter's hips lightly, holding him still. 

“Pete.” He said again, much more awake this time. “You’re killing me, honey.” 

“Well then why did you stop---” Peter started to tease but then  _ shame, anger, wrong  _ flooded him and he jerked away with a gasp. “ _ Jesus _ , I'm sorry.  _ Damn it _ . We already had this talk and--”

“Hey.” Harry ran his hands down Peter's back. “It's  _ fine _ . We slept on each other all night. Even without being Alpha/Omega we would have woken up ready to go. It's not a big deal.” He chuckled and Peter relaxed again. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah. I am. Um. Thank you for all this. Um---”

“A night with a familiar Alpha can do a lot for this sort of thing.” Harry kissed his forehead before urging him off and to the side, careful not to let their hips touch. “I'm gonna take a quick rinse, and then you can shower, alright?” 

“Thanks. Um Harry---” Peter pulled the sheets around him and looked up at his friend. “Sorry again about last night. And this morning. I probably should have just gone home last night and avoided this whole...thing.”

“It's fine.” Harry assured him. “Pete it's  _ fine. _ No Alpha in the world would let an Omega go home when they have been drinking and are upset. I certainly wasn't going to let you go, alright? It's fine. Give me ten minutes to get cleaned up and then you can hop in, alright?” 

Harry lay one last kiss on his forehead, then turned to go. The bathroom door closed, and once the shower started Peter fell back against the bed, curling into the warmth left by Harry.

This was the first morning in a month where he hadn't woken up crying.

It was… nice. 

Harry was such a good Alpha. Familiar and nice and just so  _ easy  _ to be around.

Why couldn't Peter want an Alpha like Harry?

*******************

*******************

“So Pete, you ever thought about leaving New York?” Harry asked casually as he pulled up outside Peter's apartment building. “We've been moving all Oscorp operations out to California. Bought out a big tech company there and just decided to move. That's why I haven't been around, I'm only on the east coast once a month to check on things. Have you ever thought about moving out West?”

“Um, what?” Peter laughed. “Leave New York? Why would I--”

“Because there was a time before all  _ this  _ that all Peter Parker wanted to do was intern at Oscorp and build amazing tech that would change the world.” Harry wasn't looking at him, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, staring out the windshield. 

“Before all this?” Peter repeated, and his heart sped up uncomfortably. “What do you mean?”

“I mean before whatever happened our senior year.” Harry's hands tightened around his steering wheel. “Before Spider-man.”

“Jesus.” Peter dropped his head into his hands. “Jesus  _ fucking _ \-- Harry it's not what you think, um---I'm not actually-- I mean, I'm definitely not--”

“Don't lie to me Pete.” Harry didn't sound upset, in fact he almost sounded relieved to be talking about it. “You are the worst liar in the world, and I've known you way too long for you to try and bullshit me.”

“Harry--” Peter felt like his throat was closing up and he started panicking, rubbing at his chest anxiously. “It's um-- I mean I'm not--”

“Hey, easy.” Harry turned in alarm when  _ panic, fear, anxious  _ started pouring from the omega. “Pete, breathe easy, come on.”

He rubbed Peter's back, patting lightly and talking calm nonsense until Peter was finally drawing full breaths and could sit up again.

“What was that all about?” Harry brushed a piece of hair from Peter's forehead. “Why does me knowing about your whole superhero thing send you into a panic attack?”

“I just-- you were never supposed to know. How do you know? How long have you---  _ damn it _ .” Peter dropped his head back to his knees. “Harry how the hell---”

“Senior year at my Christmas party.” Harry said quietly. “The day you saved all the people on the bridge. You were wearing your mask but you were still in civilian clothes.”

“So?”

“You were wearing my shirt.” Harry said with a little grin. “The one you kept after the first heat we’d shared. I just stared at the tv at my best friend saving everyone as Spider-Man… in my shirt.”

“You never said  _ anything.  _ And I lied to you  _ all  _ the time.” Peter said, distressed. “Harry, why don't you hate me for lying to you? I lied to you about everything  _ all the time _ .” 

“You mean like when you lied about doing homework and then swung away and stopped that crane from destroying downtown? How am I supposed to be angry about that? Or when you skipped out on MJs play? And she was so pissed off but I'd been watching TV and Spider-man had grabbed a baby out of a burning building, then went back in to save a goddamn cat. Pete, how was I supposed to be mad about  _ that _ ?”

“Oh.  _ Oh  _ I never thought any one would ever see it like that. I always thought you guys would just be mad at me for keeping secrets.” Peter sighed wearily. “I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just thought-- well looking back I don't know what I thought, but I have to say it's amazing to talk to someone who knows everything. I'm sorry-- I'm sorry I never told you.” 

“This is the kind of secret I understand Pete.” Harry assured him, then cleared his throat. “Now listen, I don't know what's going on with your Alpha, but just tell me one thing-- does he know  _ you _ , or do you both keep your masks on all the time?” 

“Dammit, you know that too.” Peter muttered. “Why did I think I was so great at keeping secrets?” 

Harry grinned. “Not just a pretty face, Pete. I see a lot more than people give me credit for. And --” he shrugged. “Who else could handle an Omega as powerful as Spider-Man besides Deadpool?”

“Yeah I guess.” Peter frowned. “But he's not really my Alpha, remember? He rejected me. We shared a heat and then---”

“Do you keep your masks on when you’re together?” Harry asked again and Peter nodded miserably. “Well then Pete, I'm just gonna-- just gonna go ahead and say something, alright? And you can take it any way you want, but listen to all of it, first, okay?”

“Um, sure.” Peter turned in his seat to see Harry better. “Go ahead.” 

Harry took his sunglasses off and took a deep breath. “Pete, you don't have a full bond with this Alpha, and right now you guys aren't together at all, which means in time the bond will fade and eventually it will be like you never had feelings for him. I know maybe that hurts to hear right now, but we both know it's true. And Pete, if that happens, I want you to call me.”

“Harry--”

“Please let me finish.” Harry reached over and took his hand. “I know I'm not the Alpha you want  _ right now _ , but I would be a good Alpha for you, Pete. I've known you for almost twenty years, and we've been through alot together. School and family stuff and first ruts and heats together.  I've known about the hero thing for years and it's  _ fine _ . Whatever powers you have, or that crazy strength. I mean, it's fine. I came to terms with it along time ago. Obviously I'm nothing like Deadpool, but I could still take care of you the way you need.  And you and I have shared enough moments in bed to know that our bodies are  _ very  _ compatible. We always had fun together, in and out of bed, in and out of heats.” 

He pressed a light kiss to Peter's fingers. “I could take you away from here. There's tall buildings in Cali too, if you still want to do that. Or  _ not,  _ you know? You could hang all this up and move away and I could give you anything you want. I'd be a good Alpha for you, and you're the Omega I've wanted for ever.” 

“I left after high school, lost touch because I knew that our lives were going different directions. I knew asking you for a mating bond then wouldn't have worked, neither one of us were ready and god, Pete you had  _ so much _ going on. I can't imagine what your life is like day to day even now, but I certainly can't imagine doing what you did at eighteen. But now-- maybe now things would work. We’re both older and have some experience and--

“ _ Harry _ .” Peter whispered.

“You don't have to answer me right now, or even today at all.” Harry kissed his hand one more time before giving it back. “I'll be back in New York in about six weeks, we can talk then. Just think about it, Pete. Last night showed me that you and I work just as well now as we always have and-- and I'm willing to wait until your Omega heals from this bond. No rush, sweetheart.”

Harry sighed. “Just keep this in mind Pete-- Do you want an Alpha who can give you the life and chances you always used to dream about? Or one that keeps a mask on around you?” 

Peter swallowed and leaned to kiss Harry's cheek. “I'll think about it.” Harry nuzzled over his cheek and ear and into his hair, a comforting rumble in his chest and Peter purred in response, leaning in closer for a moment before Harry finally pulled away, leaving a barely there kiss on Peter's lips. 

“Keep my number. Pete.” Harry smiled over at him. “No matter what you decide, let's keep in touch hm? I don't want to lose you again.” 

Peter swallowed back the lump in his throat and nodded. “Talk to you soon, Harry.” 

*****************

*****************

Wade hated that Peter hadn't come home last night. He hated that he had sat on the roof outside the Omegas apartment and waited  _ all damn night _ , just to confirm what he already knew-- Peter had gone to stay the night with that other Alpha. 

Wade had  _ felt  _ it. Not much, of course, not after a month apart, not with their partial bond already starting to fade, but he had still felt a low buzz of  _ pleasure, content, happy _ almost all night and he knew it had come from Peter. 

It certainly hadn't been  _ him  _ that was happy.

And he didn't care. He  _ didn't.  _ Peter needed an Alpha, and since Wade had made it perfectly clear that  _ he  _ wasn't going to be Peter's Alpha, this was fine. He had told Peter to move on, so this was him moving on and Wade was  _ fine _ . It was all fine. And Wade was happy that Peter had found---

Actually, fuck that, Wade was  _ furious.  _ Angrier than he could believe at seeing Peter with another Alpha. Pissed off because he had seen the smile on Peter's face as he and that  _ fucking  _ Alpha had walked down the street, and he knew Peter spent more time  _ crying  _ over him than he had ever spent smiling. Frustrated because after what had been just the  _ shittiest  _ month of his life, Peter was already shacking up with some curly haired  _ whore _ -Alpha and---

Wade was growling, his fists clenched, eyes shading red as his Alpha tried to burst free and tear the other Alpha apart. He wanted to throw Peter over his shoulder like a goddamn Viking and carry him off somewhere with a bed--or just a wall, because if he was being honest, literally any surface would do-- and not let the omega go until they were both sated and exhausted and  _ bit the fuck up _ because he needed several rounds of  _ rough _ and  _ fast _ and  _ hard _ with a mating bond to top it all off and---

Wade jerked himself back to the present when the car door opened, and he couldn't stop himself from staring as Peter stepped out. 

He was still wearing sunglasses, just like he'd been yesterday, so Wade still couldn't see all of his face but  _ god dammit  _ the omega was still the most beautiful thing in the world. Just perfect and  _ pure  _ and---

And just like that, Wade was all at once all too aware of  _ himself _ , of his scars and violent streak and past and--

\--and he backed away, forced his Alpha down and turned away from the apartment building, heading back to his own place.

He had been right. He  _ was  _ right. Peter was better off without him. It was better this way.

Wade ignored the ache in his chest, the wetness in his eyes, and left.

It was better this way. 

********************

********************

Peter sat on his bed, face in his hands, Harry's words ringing through his mind.

The Alpha was right. 

Being Spider-Man had forced him to give up all those dreams of working in high end labs, of designing tech and winning awards for his genius. California meant he could finally go back to school and finish his bachelors as well as go after his masters and maybe a PhD. And that of course, was another benefit of being linked to the Osborns-- Harry had just an obscene amount of money that he would gladly spend on his omega. Peter would have whatever he wanted. Aunt May could have whatever she wanted for the rest of her life. 

{ _ you're the omega I've wanted forever} _

Harry had always treated him like he was wonderful, and their times in bed together had always been...nice. 

No, hadn't it been more than nice?

…. Alright maybe  _ just _ nice.

But nice was fine.

Peter looked over at his suit, at the mask lying on top of it. 

Harry knew him with the mask on and off. Harry was an Alpha who would make sure Peter was never upset or anxious or distressed. Life with Harry would be nice. Easy. Comfortable. Harry  _ wanted _ him. Probably loved him. Harry would  _ never  _ tell him that it was better if they weren't together. 

There honestly wasn't a reason for Peter to tell him no. There wasn't a valid reason for Peter not to pick up his phone and call Harry right now. 

The city had enough superheroes now that the Avengers were back in the Tower. Aunt May had moved north to live with her cousin last year. It wasn't like his job at the Daily Bugle was a career or anything. 

There wasn't a reason to stay.

He should call Harry.

So why was Peter putting on his suit and heading out on patrol, looking for the other Alpha in his life?

The Alpha that  _ didn't _ want him?


	11. Chapter 11

The news stations weren’t entirely sure why the helicopter had crashed onto the roof of the skyscraper, but there it was.

The blades were still running, ripping through the air and the body was wedged into and against some railing, leaning precariously over the edge of the roof. 

The people inside were screaming, too terrified of pushing the helicopter over the edge if they moved, too terrified of falling hundreds of feet to their death if they stayed. Emergency personnel were scrambling, trying to figure out how to save the six people in without sending the chopped crashing to the ground and exploding at the bottom of the building-- something that could bring the building crashing down and probably killing everyone inside. 

It was not a good situation. 

Peter was swinging towards the scene as fast as he could, all thoughts of anything and  _ anyone  _ pushed from his mind as he raced towards the accident. 

He had just barely arrived, just barely landed on the roof when Deadpool went running past him, heading right for the chopper doors. 

“Pool, wait!” he yelled, but the man didn't even slow down, so Peter just started firing webs, flinging everything he had at the landing skids and tail rotor and tying them off onto the building, working his way closer as he did.

Wade glanced back, flashed him a thumbs up and Peter flung a few more webs to secure it before running to help him. 

The door of the cabin was crushed, but Peter just grabbed and wrenched it off, sending it flying somewhere back behind them, and reached in to grab the first person. 

“Hi!” he shouted over the noise. “Pool and I are gonna get you guys out of here alright? Just hold on!” 

Peter carried the women to the side of the building, looking over the side to where the firefighters had extended their rescue ladders and cranes as far as they could. “Ma’am, there is about a hundred feet between us and them, alright? I'm going to lower you down to them--” he raised his voice when the women started screaming-- “--no listen, it's perfectly safe. I definitely weigh more than you and my webs keep me safe every single day. Alright? Alright, here we go.” 

It took a little convincing and some fancy web work, but Peter finally got her over the edge and into the arms of the firemen below, letting go just in time to turn and get the next person from Wade. 

“Hey honey, this nice little Spider is gonna take good care of you alright?” Wade said to the eight year old, and handed her over to Peter without even looking at him, turning to run back. 

Back and forth they went, until all six of the passengers were safe on the ground below, and all that was left was the pilot. 

“I got him!” Wade yelled and Peter shook his head. 

“No! Too close to the edge, I can get him! At least I can catch myself if I fall! Goddamnit Pool  _ wait _ ! The webs won't hold!” 

“Maybe you should make better webs then!” Wade called over his shoulder and kept running. 

“This isn’t a fucking joke, Wade!  _ Stop _ !”

It happened all too fast, and horrifyingly slow all at the same time. 

It was easy for Wade to get to the unconscious pilot, to yank him from the seat and throw him over his shoulder. 

But then came that awful high pitched whining noise of something stretched too tight for too long-- and Peter's webs started snapping, one right after the other, two and three at a time. The helicopters balance shifted, the blades that had been spinning above their heads now pointing at the roof, moving too fast for anyone to get out from behind them. Then the screech of metal of metal as the shift in weight and loss of webs as support sent the helicopter sliding further over the edge of the roof, the iron railings the skids were tangled in bending and giving way.  

Wade and the pilot were stuck behind the whirling blades, having to inch backwards as the helicopter moved so they wouldn't be cut. 

Then the skids fell over the edge of the roof and everything was falling. 

Peter saw the exact minute Wade realized he was fucked, and he saw the  _ second  _ Wade decided to sacrifice himself to save the pilot. 

So Peter did the only thing he could do, and threw as much webbing as he could at the helicopter, wrapping around the rotor mast, and then onto the blades. 

His arms nearly ripped from their sockets at the first yank, but Peter planted his feet on the roof and pulled as hard as he could until  _ finally  _ the blades ripped right off the helicopter. 

Peter tossed them behind him and ran to the edge of the roof, leaping off the side and into the air to grab the helicopter as it went over, throwing webs back up and around the railings to slow his fall while trying to add as many as he could to the body of the chopper so it wouldn't smash into the ground and explode. 

There was a horrible jerk when his webs ran out of slack and everything slammed to a stop and Peter was screaming because  _ god it hurt so damn bad _ to try and hold on. But he couldn't face the alternative, so he strained harder and screamed louder and prayed that neither his webs nor his arms would give out. 

Peter didn't know how long it was until they had moved some cranes beneath the helicopter and managed to cut it down and move it safely and he didn't know how much longer after that they managed to get high enough to reach him and bring him down. 

He just knew that everything  _ hurt _ .  He hurt so badly he couldn't stop shaking and tears were running down his face behind his mask, but he kept his mouth closed and didn't let anyone know. In fact the only sound he made was when someone called for an ambulance and he told them no. 

“He’s fine.” Wade's voice cut through the noise, then the Alpha was kneeling over him, running careful hands down his body. “He’s fine. Just banged up.” He sounded much more cheerful than he should, and Peter kind of wanted to punch him, if he thought he could have lifted his arms. “No worries guys. Spider Man can save the day and walk off any injuries. I'll carry him just this once since he’s being a drama queen though, alright? Back off and give him some space.” 

There were news cameras flashing and reporters screaming questions, and people crying in the background, but Peter was barely conscious enough to hear or see any of it. 

The only thing that registered was how right it felt to be back in Wade's arms, and the way the Alpha kept talking to him as he carried them away from the scene. 

“You’re alright, Spidey. You’re fine, huh? Just a scratch? Maybe a torn muscle? No problem. It's no problem. Please be alright, Pete. Please be alright. Gonna take you home and let you rest and you’ll be fine, right? Please be alright.”

Wade kept talking long after the omega in his arms had gone limp and still, his breathing shallow. The shaking had finally stopped and Wade still couldn't see any blood or feel anything broken, but he was still terrified, so he just kept talking. 

Wade talked the entire time as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, making sure every lock was engaged and every window was covered before laying Peter out on is bed. 

He talked while he pulled Peter's suit off, carefully folding everything and putting it aside, leaving the mask on, but rolling it up to above Peter's mouth and nose so breathing was easier. 

There were already masses of bruises on Peter's shoulders, spreading to his chest where he had strained the muscles, where he had banged against the building trying to hold on to the helicopter, and Wade chatted about literally  _ anything  _ while poking and prodding gently to feel for busted ribs or anything like that. 

When he was satisfied that Peter didn't have anything broken, and that bruising was the worst of the injuries, he placed a bottle of water on the end table and sat down on the floor, back to the wall so he could watch the Omega sleep it off. 

So he could watch  _ his  _ Omega sleep it off.

Because that's what it all came down to. 

Wade had been fighting with himself, with his Alpha, with his  _ heart _ for weeks now and he was tired of it. 

Maybe he could have made it if he hadn't seen Peter tonight. Maybe he could have kept convincing himself that the kid was better off without him. He might have been able to tell himself that the Omega was better off with that other Alpha. 

But then Peter had yelled at him for being reckless, and had assured everyone they rescued that Spiderman and Deadpool were gonna keep them safe, and he knew-- he  _ knew  _ that Peter had known he was going to do something stupid to save the pilot. 

And instead of letting Wade make a stupid decision, Peter had nearly torn himself in half trying to save them all. 

Wade stared at all the bruises on Peter's body, at the dark blue and purple splotches, and thought he would be sick to his stomach. There wasn't a whole lot out there that could kill him, or at least not permanently, and he would have definitely come back from a fall off the building or even a few cuts from the chopper blades. 

Peter wouldn't have survived any of those things, and yet he  _ still  _ refused to let Wade do whatever reckless thing he surely would have done. 

There wasn't another person in the world who would have done that. 

Not one. 

So Wade sat there and watched the Omega sleep, watched  _ his _ Omega sleep, and tried not to think about Peter spending the night with that other Alpha. Tried not to think about what they had done or if Peter had enjoyed being with the Alpha or if he had started preferring someone pretty and whole to someone like...him. 

_ Damn it.  _ Wade thumped his head against the wall. They had to talk about it, he had to know what happened. It would probably destroy him, but he had to know. 

Peter shifted on the bed and Wade looked up anxiously. 

“Please be alright, Petey.” he whispered. “Beautiful Omega, please wake up.” 

****************

****************

Peter woke with a jerk, then clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the scream of pain that tried to escape. It was still dark so he knew he couldn't have been out all that long, but he couldn't figure out where he---

“Easy.” Wade cautioned, and stood up to check on him. “You alright?”

_ Wade's apartment _ . “I think I pulled every muscle in my body.” Peter groaned, and turned his head into the pillow, hating himself for needing to breathe in Wade’s scent, but not really caring because  _ oh god _ it was so reassuring. 

“Calm down, Spidey.” Wade handed him the water and tried not to sound like he'd been worrying himself sick. “Skinny brat. You have  _ like  _ two muscles. I'm sure they are both fine.”

Peter laughed, actually  _ laughed _ , and Wade thought his knees would give out because he hadn't realized how much he’d missed it. 

“Why am I at your place?” Peter asked, putting the water down but leaving his mask up and laying back against the pillows. “Why didn't you take me home?”

“I was closer.” Wade grunted and he saw Peter's throat move as the Omega swallowed, but he didn't say anything else. 

“Did you fuck him?” Wade suddenly blurted, and Peter bolted upright, crying out when everything pulled.

“ _ What _ ?” He forgot about his aching body long enough to stare at Wade. “ _ What _ did you say?”

“The Alpha you spent last night with, did you fuck him?” Wade repeated, clenching his fists at his side. He was glad he was still in his suit, glad the ever present mask would hide the emotion on his face. This wasn't exactly the calm conversation he had envisioned, but subtlety and tact weren’t exactly his forte either. 

“Jesus, Pool.” Peter shook his head. “I can't believe you would-- how do you even know--”

“I saw you guys. At the phone store or whatever, and I  _ know  _ you didn't come home last night.” Wade bit back the growl building in his throat. “Did you fuck him?” 

“You know what?” Peter breathed a laugh and swung his feet over the bed, looking down to make sure he was still wearing his boxers. “That's none of your goddamn business.” 

“ _ None of my business _ ?” Wade backed up a few steps. “It is  _ absolutely  _ my business. You and I are---”

“You and I aren't  _ anything _ .” Peter said with a groan, reaching for his suit. “We don't work together anymore, we aren't sharing heats, we  _ certainly  _ aren't mated. Man, we are barely friends. So no, it's none of your goddamn business who I spend my nights with.” 

Peter pushed past him, heading towards the bathroom. “I can't believe you actually thought you could just ask it like that. And I can't even get started on how you know that I didn't go home last night. Jesus, Wade.” 

“You’re  _ mine _ , Pete.” Wade snarled, wanting to kick himself for just blurting it out, and  _ snarling  _ as well. He really wasn't doing this very well at all. 

Peter leaned against the bathroom door wearily, his back to the Alpha. “No, Wade, I'm  _ not  _ yours. Remember? We had this talk. You’re not my--my Alpha so it's stupid. This conversation is so stupid--- I'm just gonna get changed and go.” 

“You’re  _ mine _ .” Wade repeated, louder this time, and Peter whirled around. 

“Yeah? Am I? Well you’re fucking  _ mine _ , so maybe start acting like it huh? Stop with all this ‘it's better this way’ bullshit then! You can't say I'm  _ yours _ if you’re not  _ mine _ , because that's not how it fucking works. And you know what? This has been the worst month ever and I got to top it all off by nearly tearing myself in half today, just to have you try to play some macho Alpha bullshit with me.” 

He widened his stance aggressively, one hand clenched, the other pointed right at Wade's chest. “Don't you sit here and try to be all possessive and shit and tell me I'm yours just so you can find out what I've been doing. You aren't my Alpha, it's none of your goddamn business who I've been fucking and I'm too tired to deal with it, alright? Thank for letting me sleep it off, but I'm leaving.” 

“Did you fuck him!?” Wade roared. “Just tell me!”

Peter snarled right back at him. “Take off your mask and ask me! Don't yell at me from behind your mask like some big scary Alpha. If you want to know, you can face me like a man and ask again. Until you’re ready to be one hundred percent real with me, we can’t talk, alright? That's how it has to be.” 

“Fuck off.” Wade snorted and started to turn away. “Not gonna let you put rules on this thing. Mask is part of who I am. If you don't like it, leave.” 

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Peter spat, and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

******************

It took all of ten minutes for Peter to take a quick shower, bandage his various scrapes, and get redressed. 

“Deadpool, I'm out of here. Maybe we can talk in a few days, maybe we can't, but nothing good is happening right now.” Peter jammed his mask back on his face as he crossed the living room. “Pool! Are you here? I said-- I said---” 

Peter stopped and stared at the big Alpha who was sitting on the couch in jeans and a t shirt, his unmasked face buried in his scarred hands. 

“Wade?” Peter asked, and dropped into the recliner across from the couch carefully. “What--um--”

“Pete.” Wade took a deep breath and looked up slowly, trying to keep the apprehension from his face. “Honey, did you and that Alpha-- did he--did you fuck him? Please just tell me. I can't--- I can't keep thinking about it. It's making me crazy. Please just tell me, honey  _ please _ .” 

Peter didn't answer.

He couldn't stop staring.


	12. Chapter 12

“Damn it, say something, Spidey.” Wade muttered after what seemed like  _ years  _ of silence. “Say anything just  _ stop staring at me. _ ” 

“Oh my god.” All the anger rushed out of him and Peter slid from the recliner and to his knees on the floor. “ _ Wade _ .”

Wade closed his eyes against the trickle of  _ hope  _ that filled him when Peter didn't recoil from the mess that was his face. “Did he fuck you?” he asked again. “Did he help you through your heat?”

“Would you be upset?” Peter was still staring, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. 

“I'd kill him.” Wade stated, his body tensing. “I'd  _ kill _ him.”

“Why?” Wade still wasn't looking at him, so Peter reached up and pulled his mask and then his gloves off, setting them on the floor. “Why would that upset you?”

“Because you’re mine.” Wade groaned. “You’re  _ mine _ , Pete.” 

“And?” Peter prompted, and crept closer, edging towards the big Alpha.

“You’re MINE.” Wade repeated, louder this time. “You’re  _ mine  _ Pete, and the thought of you with another Alpha---”

“And what?” Peter urged. “Why else? Why does the thought of me with another Alpha make you angry?”

“Because…” a shuddering sigh, hiding his face in his hands. “Because I’m yours.”

“My Alpha.” Peter whispered and Wade nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Say it.” Peter was almost in front of him now, almost touching but not quite, his hands hovering over Wade's legs. “ _ Say it _ . My alpha. Mine.” 

“Your Alpha.” Wade’s voice was shaking. “ _ Your _ Alpha, Pete.” 

“That's right.” Peter touched him then, running his hands up Wade's thighs, startling the Alpha into looking up, sitting back in surprise when he realized how close Peter was. 

“Pete---”

“My Alpha.” Peter moved from the floor up to his lap, sliding to straddle Wade's waist in one smooth motion. “ _ My _ Alpha. You’re so beautiful, god just look at you. Why do you hide from me? Why would you hide from me, oh my god.” 

“Pete--” Wade tried to look away, was keeping his hands by his side, but Peter shook his head and traced his fingers over Wade's jaw, over his lips and up to his eyes. 

“Kiss me.” he whispered and when Wade opened his mouth to protest, Peter covered it with one hand, shaking his head firmly. “We’ve shared a heat, and saved each other’s lives and eaten more late night mexican food together than anyone else,  _ ever _ . And you’ve never kissed me. Not once. I just want a kiss. Just one kiss from my Alpha. No masks, no suits, just a kiss, come on.” 

He moved his hand and stared deep into Wade's eyes before leaning in slowly, dropping his gaze to Wade's lips. “Just one kiss from my Alpha. Wade I want you  _ so much _ \---”

His words fell into a sigh when Wade brought their mouths together for a short kiss. “Mmm, another one.” Peter whispered, and this time he kissed Wade, nipping and teasing at the Alphas bottom lip, his tongue flicking along the seam of his mouth until Wade opened beneath him with something that sounded like a sob. 

“Pete.” Wade groaned low in his throat and finally- _ finally fucking finally- _ brought his hands up to hold Peter's waist, then higher, pressing Peter closer to him as they kissed, their tongues slipping and curling together in the warm heat of their mouths. Peter was sighing and panting softly, running his hands up Wade's arms, squeezing at the large biceps and scratching lightly over the rough skin. 

“Does that hurt?” he whispered and Wade shook his head. 

“Feels good when it's you.” 

“ _ Alpha _ .” Peter practically purred the word and Wade reached up to touch Peter's face, hesitating at the last minute. Peter licked his lips and laced their fingers together, bringing Wade’s rough palm to his cheek. “You feel good, Wade. So good against me.” 

“You’re not-- I'm not--” Wade swallowed. “My skin--”

“You gonna finish any of those sentences?” Peter teased, and turned his mouth into Wade's palm, breathing in deep. “You’re so beautiful, Alpha. My Alpha. I love your eyes. They look like whiskey. And you have a perfect fucking jaw and---Mmmm.” Peter moaned and kissed Wade again, harder now, spreading his legs to settle further on top of Wade's thick thighs, rocking his hips forward--

\--and freezing in surprise when Wade growled, the Alpha planting one hand on Peter's ass and urging him forward again, lifting his own hips so Peter could feel the thick line of his cock through his jeans. 

“Pete.” Wade's voice dropped into something dangerous, the  _ tentative, innocent, slow  _ between them changing rapidly to  _ heated, mine, now _ . “Omega--”

“Again.” Peter gasped and kissed Wade eagerly. “Again, say it  _ again _ .”

“ _ Omega _ .” Wade repeated, this time with a sharp little bite onto Peter's neck. “Omega, want you---”

“Yesyesyesyes---” Peter was already moving off his lap, already pulling his suit off, the shirt flung somewhere across a chair, and his pants coming off just as fast. “Alpha- alpha-alpha---”

He cried out when Wade stood up and snatched him close, grinding their hips together and sucking a bruise onto his collarbone. “Bedroom.” Wade instructed and started walking them backwards. 

Peter stopped though, sliding his hands up Wade's chest to the collar of his shirt. He hesitated, glanced up into Wade's eyes, and ripped the shirt right in half, biting at his lip and whimpering when he saw  _ so many muscles _ and  _ so much skin _ . 

“My Alpha.” He choked out, dragging his nails over the defined rows on Wade's abdomen. “You’re so big, so big and  _ strong _ and gorgeous, I can't even stand it.”

“ _ Bedroom _ .” Wade said again, less of a suggestion and more a demand, trying hard to keep himself from tearing up because there was so much  _ acceptance  _ and maybe  _ love _ ? pouring from the omega that he thought he would drown. “Come here, honey.” he took Peter's hands to lead him to the bedroom, but Peter just shook his head and stepped away from him, backing towards the wall, his brown eyes nearly glowing with  _ want, lust, take me _ as he went. 

“Alpha.” Peter stopped when he hit the wall, beckoning for Wade. “Like  _ this _ .”

“On the wall?” Wade asked. “But your bruises, honey, and---”

“And what?” Peter tilted his head, baring his neck in a completely submissive show, looking at Wade from beneath thick lashes. “Who cares about bruises? Come here, Alpha. Show me how strong you are.” 

Wade gave up trying to resist the omega and was on him in an instant, lifting him off the floor and directing those long legs around his waist, pinning Peter to the wall, one hand winding through all that thick hair, holding him still so they could keep licking and biting into each other's mouth, the other opening his pants and shoving them down his thighs. 

“ _ Yes _ .” Peter's head dropped back, closing his eyes. “ _ Alpha _ .” He tightened his legs and canted his hips up, both of them cursing when they rubbed together. Wade hadn't even been wearing underwear, and the heavy Alpha cock throbbed, leaking wet against Peter's boxers. 

“Are you sure?” Wade asked then, just one more time so he  _ knew  _ for sure---and Peter was nodding quickly, dragging him in for another kiss, shifting against the wall restlessly. “Need a yes or no from you honey, come on, use your words.” 

“ _ Yes _ !” Peter cried and dragged his nails down Wade's back, trying to force the Alpha even closer. “Alpha, my alpha---” God he was so  _ ready,  _ could feel himself getting damp, his body loosening to prepare for the Alpha, and he knew the exact moment Wade could scent the  _ slick  _ flowing from him because his whiskey colored eyes started shading red as the Alpha came forward even more.

Peter didn't even register Wade tearing his boxers off, because first there was fingers, dragging between his legs to feel how wet he was, then Wade's cock,  _ thick _ and blunt, pressing against his entrance, and he was  _ lost _ .

“Wade! Oh fuck  _ fuck _ Alpha  _ yes _ \---” his words dissolved into a moan as Wade slid inside him, the  _ stretch  _ so good he wanted to scream and the burn just sharp enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

“Pete.” Wade buried his face in the Omegas neck when  _ all of him _ was inside  _ all of Peter _ , when he could feel every shiver and tremor, hear every little whimper that Peter couldn't quite muffle as he tried to adjust to the feeling of  _ Wade.  _ “Baby boy---”

“It's just you.” Peter whispered then, his lips barely moving against Wade's ear. “Just you. I spent my heat alone, he didn't help me. Nobody helped me. My omega only wants you. Only you, Alpha.”

Wade's fingers tightening on his waist was his only warning, and Peter  _ yelled  _ when Wade pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into him.

Wade took him hard and fast, the hand on Peter's waist leaving bruises, the other braced on the wall above their heads, spurred on by the words tumbling from Peter's mouth--  _ yes Alpha my alpha waited for you come on come on want you so bad _ \-- and the way Peter arched into every thrust, the way he wrapped both arms around Wade's neck and kept dragging him back for longer and longer kisses.

“Omega.” Wade was growling, panting, pulling Peter down onto his cock with every stroke until the Omega couldnt hardly talk anymore and only had broken little moans, desperate gasps to give. “Pete let me--”

Wade reached down between their bodies, eager to stroke Peter, touch him, bring him off but Peter shook his head and grabbed Wade's wrist, forcing it back up above his head and lacing their fingers together.

“I can come like this.” He promised, his voice hoarse and  _ raw  _ and wonderful. “I can come with just you inside me, Wade, my Alpha, call me yours, tell me I'm  _ yours _ , tell me--”

“ _ Mine _ .” Wade snarled and snapped his hips forward, even deeper inside the omega. “ _ My  _ Omega,  _ mine.” _

“Yes--” Peter's head smacked the wall as a tremor rocked his body as Wade stroked into him just right. “ _ Yes _ again. Say it again, again, never stop saying it never stop--”

“Mine.” Wade said again. “Peter, Omega, sweet  _ perfect  _ pretty thing, all mine. My mate,  _ mine.”  _

The last words were growled, the rumble in his chest making them barely decipherable, but Peter heard them anyway and his eyes flew open wide, his body locking up, and his back arching out from the wall--

\---Wade's knees nearly gave out when the Omegas sweet body clenched around him and his roar of release was nearly lost behind the scream as Peter fell over his own edge, spilling hot and wet between their bodies. Then Peter was crying out all over again when the Alpha swelled inside him, impossibly bigger for those few seconds before Wade found his release as well, pulsing and pouring into him until Peter was  _ full _ and sobbing, tears running down his face.

“Alpha my-my Alpha.” He stuttered and Wade grabbed him tight, nearly smothering him with a possessive kiss, then leaning down to nip at the base of his neck, licking and tasting over where the bonding bite would go. 

Each scrape of his teeth had Peter whining and shuddering around him, tilting his head further to give Wade more access, heavy lines of  _ yours, take me, yours  _ filling the air between them, and Wade could been drunk off the heady feeling of  _ acceptance, love, mine _ from the Omega.

But Peter was still sniffling, still choked up, so Wade lifted his head to kiss away the tears. “Baby boy.” Wade whispered. “I didn't hurt you did I?”

“No. No no no.” Peter shook his head, then turned with a little whimper so Wade would keep nibbling over the bonding spot. “So stupid, just emotional, been so long apart and I thought we’d never do this-- you said that we couldn't--and I thought--”

“I know what I said.” Wade pressed one last kiss on his neck before kissing his lips again. “I  _ know  _ what I said, but I've said a lot of stupid shit, huh?”

“Yeah.” Peter laughed a little, but was still hiding his face, still breathing in little hiccups. “It's better  _ this  _ way, though right? Together?”

“So much better this way, honey.” Wade assured him. “I know we have to talk about a lot of stuff--”

“--yeah, after I kick your ass for being a dick for the last month--”

“--that's fair.” Wade kissed his hair. “But lets maybe get into the bathroom and take a shower because we're gonna make a mess on the floor when I pull out and I'm gonna make your perky ass clean it up.”

“Wade.” Peter was still not looking up, but his voice was exasperated. “I saved your life today.  _ You _ clean up our mess.”

“The mess is  _ your  _ fault.” Wade countered, smiling because it felt  _ so good _ to be trading sarcasm with each other again, and lifted Peter off the wall. “ _ I  _ wanted to be in the bedroom.”

“That's fair.” Peter admitted, then lifted his head long enough to spy what was left of his boxers. “Hold on.”

He tightened his legs around Wade's waist, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously when Wade's cock flexed inside him in interest, then he bent over backwards, his back curving into a sharp arch until he could reach the shredded material, before taking a deep breath and lifting himself back up into Wade's arms.

“Jesus.” Wade muttered, watching all the muscles in Peter's stomach ripple as he moved, feeling the omega  _ tighten  _ around him. 

“Alpha.” Peter teased. “You gonna pull out of me so we can get a shower?” He held up his boxers with a little smile. “Put this between my legs so we don't make as big a mess?”

“Are you kidding me?” Wade pushed him up against the wall again and rocked his hips forward, smirking when the Omega shuddered and moaned. “After that little bendy show, I'm ready to go again.”

“Alpha!” Peter shrieked, and Wade’s eyes started shading red again.

“ _ Omega.” _

Neither one of them heard Peter's phone ringing, or saw the voicemail light up with a new message from Harry. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I almost deleted this chapter, but I thought it was important that they spend some time together talking and being honest and (ahem) naked after finally working through their angst. Also I believe in realistic relationships (as real as ABO can be anyway) and just having sex doesn't solve a relationships problems, so this entire chapter is them working through things with light smut mixed through.

“We have a lot we need to talk about.” Peter said quietly, and Wade paused halfway into the bed to nod hesitantly.

“Yeah. We do.” He clicked the lights off and slid beneath the covers. “Um, where do you want to start?”

“Turn the lights back on.” Peter kicked at him. “It's like seven in the morning.”

“And I need to sleep, so we can go back out on patrol tonight.” Wade argued. “Lights off.” Peter started to argue, started to insist but then he felt the  _ unsure, nervous _ coming from the Alpha and changed his mind.

He could see in the dark anyway. 

“Will you hold me?” Peter asked instead, and Wade grabbed him close without even hesitating, urging Peter up and onto his lap, pulling him down to snuggle. Peter huffed a laugh--  _ freaking Alpha’s with their weird cuddling positions _ \-- and straddled Wade’s waist, hugging him with his legs, pressing his nose into the side of the Alpha’s neck. 

“Smell good, Alpha.” he murmured and relaxed even more when the  _ insecurity  _ faded from Wade's scent. He rubbed their chests together, sighing as Wade's rough skin sent shivers down him. “Feel good, too.” 

A shaky sigh from Wade, then big hands on his back, rubbing soothing circles into the muscles. “You feel good, too baby boy. How are your bruises?”

“Haven't thought about them in about an hour and a half.” Peter teased and nipped a little bite onto Wade's ear. “Apparently it's not just your non stop talking that's distracting. You’re pretty good at being distracting in other ways too. “

“Well, as long as I'm good for something.” Wade laughed and turned his head to brush their lips together. “Pete, um---”

“Will you tell me what happened?” Peter urged, running his fingers over Wade's side, pressing against the raised scars. 

Grateful for the dark, for the chance to close his eyes and try not to think too hard about it, Wade took a deep breath. “Okay, short version. Um---cancer happened. Everywhere. So I went looking for a cure because I was in love and--”

“In love?” Peter interrupted, sounding surprised and maybe more than a little  _ jealous _ and Wade squeezed him lightly.

“Calm down, Petey-pie, it was a long time ago. She was an Alpha and we sort of ran in the same circles. Mercenary circles. Anyway, cancer. And I loved her so I went looking for a cure. But the cure--” Wade cleared his throat. “Was actually more of an experimental facility for mutants. Or people who might be mutants. Or really just experimenting on anyone they could get.” 

“So?” Peter pressed closer again him, threads of  _ comfort, trust, sympathy _ washing over Wade, letting him breathe just a little easier. 

“So. I didn't have a mutation, no matter what they did to me. Or at least I didn't until they actually tried to kill me. Then just like that, my healing factor kicked in and saved my life. Healed all the damage they had done and forced all the cancer from my body. Except… except not all the way. That's why I look like this. It's like all the things that would usually be inside me, killing me or hurting me--- just all out on my skin instead.” 

“Does it hurt?”

“Somedays.” Wade admitted. “Somedays it hurts. Most days I guess I don't notice it. At least not behind my suit. Sure get tired of people staring though.”

“Wade--” Peter whispered and kissed his chest. “I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine.” Wade shrugged, and switched tactics, eager to change the subject. “I just don't like going out without my suit on, so you’ll just have to do all the grocery shopping, hm? Like a good little housewife?” He patted Peter's ass playfully, laughing out loud when the Omega growled in his ear. “What you don't like that? Housewife? Come on. You don't want to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen all day? With four or five young ones who look just like their daddy playing on the floor? All good little omegas are--- _ shit! _ ” 

He yelped when Peter's legs locked down around his waist, one deceptively light hand shoving into his chest and he suddenly couldn't breathe at all under the weight. 

“I am  _ not  _ a housewife.” Peter snarled. “Got it?”

“Legs--chest--can't breathe---” Wade wheezed, and Peter loosened his hold so Wade could drag in a deep breath. “Oh my god, learn how to take a joke. God  _ damn  _ it.” 

“Learn how to  _ make  _ a joke!” Peter retorted, but he cupped Wade's jaw and kissed him lovingly, tenderly, sliding his tongue into his Alphas mouth to taste him, the hand that had been shoved into Wade's chest gentling to pet and touch down his stomach, pausing just at his hipbone. 

“I'd be a housewife for you if you wanted.” he whispered, rolling his hips over his suddenly  _ very  _ interested Alpha. “Wade, if you wanted me to, I'd do all that. Grocery shopping and dishes. All that.”

“Pete.” Wade dropped his head back onto the pillows, his hands gripping Peter's waist and moving him more purposefully over his cock. “I wouldn't ever make you do that. You might be an Omega, but god how boring would it be if you just wanted to play house all day? I'm not saying you couldn't wear an apron one morning and make me pancakes, but not  _ every  _ morning.” 

“So you don't care that your Omega wants to catch helicopters and swing between buildings and dodge bullets?” Peter paused, his hands stilling in their exploration of Wade's body. “I don't want kids, Wade. At least not for a long time. No where near ready to even  _ think _ about that.” 

“I don't know if I can have kids.” Wade said truthfully, and Peter was shocked by the  _ vulnerability _ in his voice. “I would imagine the cancer made me--made me sterile. And even if it didn't, most mutants  _ can't  _ have kids so-- so maybe we should--”

“--talk about this some other time.” Peter finished, his voice gentle and loving. “And we can compromise on the frilly apron thing.”

Wade whined teasingly and lifted his hips against Peter's ass, drawing his attention back to something more fun. “But I  _ really  _ want to see you in frills, Pete. It's on my bucket list.”

“Bucket list?” Peter sounded like he didn't believe him. 

“Alright my fuck-it list. But it's basically the same thing.”

“So I don't have to be barefoot and pregnant as long as I wear aprons and cook?”

“ _ Only _ aprons.” Wade insisted and Peter leaned close and crooned in his ear.

“Yes Alpha. My Alpha.  _ Perfect  _ strong Alpha, whatever you want.” 

“ _ Omega _ .” Wade rolled them in the bed until he could settle between Peter's legs, cradling the omega in his arms. He  _ knew _ Peter was teasing but….“Can we--”

“Yes.  _ Again _ .” Peter was writhing beneath him, already opening his legs wider. “Want more of you Alpha.”

Wade slid back inside him easily, Peter was still open and wet from earlier and he gasped when Wade filled him completely, sore muscles stretching all over again.

“Alright?” Wade asked softly and Peter purred in contentment.

“Dumb of you to pretend this wouldn't be amazing.” He whispered, pulling Wade even closer against him, pressing their foreheads together. “What were you thinking?”

“I don't remember.” Wade whispered back. “But I'll never do it again.” 

********************

********************

It was almost noon, and the sun was forcing it's way around and through the thin curtains in Wade's room.

Peter was staring down at Wade, tracing over each scar, every ridge and bump and rough patch on his skin with his fingertips.

“This one looks different.” He pointed out a jagged shaped scar, touching it gently.

“Knife wound. From before.” Wade grunted and tried to keep breathing, to keep relaxing. He'd wanted to get dressed when the room started lightening but Peter had begged him not to, and now the omega was sitting up on his knees, spending an inordinate amount of time just  _ looking _ . 

And Wade would have been panicking, would have been jumping out of bed and insisting on clothes, but Peter had the softest light in his dark eyes, and was biting at his bottom lip thoughtfully, nothing but curiosity and affection in his expression.

Plus, for every bit of  _ anxious, nervous, self conscious  _ Wade knew he was projecting, the omega was filling the air with  _ beautiful, mine, perfect _ and Wade thought he would cry. 

Then his attention shifted, because  _ Peter's  _ attention had shifted  _ down _ , and his eyes lit with interest. “It didn't occur to me why you feel so good inside me.” He murmured and Wade didn't have a chance to reply before Peter wrapped a hand around him, stroking over the Alpha’s cock slowly. “All this…. _ texture _ .” 

The innocent word sounded dirty when it was said like  _ that  _ and Wade didn't know whether to laugh or  _ scream  _ because Peter wasn't grossed out by  _ any  _ part of his body, even though it was  _ all  _ covered in scars. 

“Ummmm-- Peter dragged the word out. “Do you have any lube? Because I want to--”

Wade grabbed for the lube as fast as he could, and Peter burst out laughing. “You keep it under your  _ pillow _ ?”

“Hey!” he retorted. “It was a long, lonely few months before you decided you wanted me. A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do, right?”

“Wait--” Peter grabbed his hand to keep him still. “Wait, what do you mean a few months before? When was the last time you were with someone?”

“Baby boy.” Wade shook his head. “This isn’t a body that people willingly see naked. Or want to be with. It's more of a business transaction type situation, if you get my drift. Why do you think I've basically been in shock about--about you just being okay with all this mess?”

“ _ Wade _ .” Peter sounded horrified, and Wade flinched, setting the lube on the bed awkwardly 

“Um, no. Don't worry you can't catch anything from me. Healing factor. I can't catch anything, can't give anything so you don't have to worry---”

“No.” Peter denied. “No no no, that's not what I was thinking. No, oh my god  _ Wade _ .” Peter reached for the bottle and made a show of drizzling it over his fingers. “Alpha, my Alpha.” he kissed Wade long and slow. “Let me show you how willing I am to be naked with you. How much I want to be with you.” 

“Pete---” Wade sucked in a deep breath when Peter reached down to curl his hand around his cock, coaxing it back to full hardness with just a few pulls. “Pete---”

“Keep saying my name.” Peter whispered. “See if I can make you scream it.”

Wade didn't even have time to respond to  _ that _ because Peter had let go of his cock for just a few seconds, a wet sound nearly lost behind a moan, and then came back with his hand  _ dripping _ , stroking over him again. 

“Goddamnit.”  Wade bit out because this  _ fucking  _ omega had just used the lube and the slick from between his legs on  _ him  _ and it was just… 

“If you come before I get my mouth on you, I will never let you live it down.” Peter teased and Wade groaned. 

“Um… what if I can come now and then again after you use your mouth?” he asked desperately, because just  _ talking _ about it was pushing him close to the edge.

“Can you do it that fast?” Peter sounded impressed. “Lets try it hm? Let’s see if I can get you off with my hands and then again with my mouth.” 

“Jesus, who knew Spidey had a dirty mouth on him. Killing me, smalls.” Wade tensed up as Peter moved lower. 

“You call me smalls again and I'll bite you.” Peter threatened and Wade slapped a hand over his mouth, whatever he said next coming out muffled. Peter just grinned, licking his lips and opening wide. 

*******************

*******************

“Why did you tell me no, when I said that you were my Alpha?” Peter asked, finishing the bottle of water and tossing it aside. “Also, you could have warned me you come like a firehose. I almost drowned.” 

Wade spit water all over the bed, nearly choking as he tried to breathe. “Jesus, the mouth on you! And I don't mean what you just did, I mean what you just  _ said _ ! I thought I was the crude one!”

Peter laughed and snuggled down against Wade's chest, grumbling when the Alpha just pulled him above his waist to straddle him again. “You know this position isn't near as comfortable for me as it is for you.” 

“I don't care.” Wade hugged him close, pushing lightly on Peter's head until the Omega settled close to his neck, breathing warm puffs of air over his skin. 

“Honey, I told you no because I'm a  _ mess _ . Not just physically, but mentally too. Sometimes I-- sometimes I think I hear voices. Sometimes the urge to be violent feels like it's going to drown me. And sometimes--” his throat moved as he swallowed. “--sometimes I can feel my Alpha wanting to burst free and  _ hurt  _ something.”

“Oh.” Peter whispered, and closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling only  _ warm, safe, comfort  _ for his Alpha. 

“The girl I loved… she couldn't handle it. After my whole mutation thing. She tried but she couldn't. So she left me and I decided that it was for the best anyway. I mean, I'm not a good Alpha. I don't have a nurturing bone in my body and even on a good day I'm barely socially acceptable.”

“Well fuck her and the horse she came in on.” Peter snarled and Wade held him tighter, smiling into his hair. “And what do you mean, not a nurturing bone in your body? How many times have you bought me food?”

“That's just because I don't like eating alone.”

“And the times you helped stitch me up when I got hurt?”

“Didn't want to get blood everywhere.”

“Alright.” Peter kissed Wade's cheek. “My heat, when you rescued me?”

“Irresponsible to leave an Omega out in public when they are in heat.”

“And the heat we shared?” Peter pressed, and a soft rumble came from Wade's chest. “When you helped me through my pre heat, rubbing my back and feet and legs when they ached? All the sweet things you said? Calling me beautiful and holding me close when I slept?”

“.....no comment.” Wade said after a long minute and Peter kissed him again.

“I think that all the things you believe about yourself are bullshit.I think you've been so worried about people staring because of your skin you forgot that under it all you're a good guy.”

“I kill people for money, Pete.” Wade said dryly, and Peter shrugged. 

“Well I didn't say you were  _ perfect,  _ did I?” 

********************

********************

“Need a shower.” Wade whispered several hours later when they woke up. “Let me up.” 

“Yeah right.” Peter wrapped his legs a little tighter around Wade's waist, keeping Wade firmly between his thighs. They had switched positions sometime during their nap, and Wade was back on top, his head on Peter's chest. “I'm still sleeping.” 

“You're the worst liar in the world.” Wade sat up anyway, kissing Peter's forehead when he grumbled. “Do you want to shower?”

“Yeah I'll be in in a minute.” Peter yawned. “Okay, five minutes.”

“Alright, honey.” Wade turned on a lamp, unable to hide his flinch when Peter gasped. “Yeah, I'd like to say you'll get used to it, but I still have a hard time looking in the mirror so--”

“God you're so  _ big _ .” Peter moaned. “All those damn muscles. Even just in your back. It's unfair.”

Wade blinked back the tears in his eyes, and leaned over to press a long kiss to Peter's lips. “It's alright, Pumpkin. I'd be grossed out if you were body builder big. You're my omega, it's your job to make me feel like an Alpha. It's bad enough you can lift me no problem, I'd be completely insecure if you had more muscles than me.”

“You're damn right I'm your omega.” Peter whispered fiercely and kissed Wade back. “And I can definitely promise to not have more muscles than you.”

“Aw thanks.” Wade grinned. “Even though, my dicks  _ definitely _ bigger than yours so I suppose I'm fine-- _ oooh _ !” Wade burst out laughing when Peter kicked him right off the bed and onto the floor. 

“Go take a shower.” Peter threw a pillow at him for good measure, then looked around for his suit, pulling his phone from the hidden pocket and checking through his messages. 

He had a missed call and voicemail.

Both were from Harry.

*********************

*********************

“What took so long?” Wade complained when Peter finally stepped into the shower. “How am I supposed to wash my big muscled back without help?” 

“My god you're high maintenance.” Peter teased, and pushed Wade out of the water so he could have a turn. “How'd you wash your back all these years without me?”

“I just didn't wash it.” Wade retorted. “So you've got  _ years  _ of dirt to wash off.”

“Gross!” Peter made a face, but reached for the soap anyway, and ran it up Wade's chest, standing on his toes and purring softly in his Alphas ear as he scrubbed at him lightly. 

“Turn around, Alpha.” He whispered and stepped back to give him some room, stopping when he saw Wade staring at him. “What's the matter?”

“I used to be pretty.” Wade said quietly. “Gorgeous really. Couldn't go anywhere without being hit in. Blonde hair, clear skin. Everybody wanted me.” 

“....okay.” Peter was still standing awkwardly, unsure where the conversation was going.

“And after my mutation, and after she left… I just figured I'd never have that again. But Pete you---” Wade's throat moved as he swallowed. “You look at me like that. Like I'm beautiful and I don't really know how to handle that. Like we joke about it or whatever but you  _ mean _ it and I… I don't know what to do with that.”

“I guess you'll have to get used to it.” Peter shrugged. “Leave the lights on all the time because I want to see you  _ all the time _ . I want to touch you and see you and--” a teasing smile. “Hopefully your  _ ego _ can handle it.”

“I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions if you stare at me and touch me all day.” Wade warned playfully and he tried to muffle a groan when Peter's eyes sparked, the sweet scent of  _ omega _ filling the steamy shower. “Again?” He asked, hopefully, cautiously, and when Peter just nodded Wade took two steps forward, turning Peter with a quick jerk and pinning him to the wall. 

Peter turned his head so his cheek rested on the shower wall, a steady purr from his chest when Wade went to his knees behind him, spreading him open, his fingers teasing and tracing down his cleft to where he was  _ sore  _ but still warm and willing.

“Whenever you want, Alpha.”

Wade's mouth was so close that when he growled Peter could  _ feel  _ it between his legs, and his eyes snapped shut, a desperate whine escaping his lips as his arousal suddenly ratcheted sky high. Then Wade's  _ tongue _ , wet and thick, flicking around his rim, teasing him open with little licks, soft jabs until Wade could taste the slick from his Omega.

“Taste good, Omega.” He rumbled and Peter shuddered above him.

“Don't stop Alpha.  _ My _ Alpha, Jesus don't  _ ever _ stop---”

******************

It was a long shower.

******************

“Can you walk?” Wade was only half teasing, lounging in the bed in full gear, watching Peter put his suit on. “I mean, we did  _ a lot  _ and--”

“Did we?” Peter asked, feigning surprise. “ _ Did  _ we?  _ Did  _ you fuck me five different times since last night? I hardly noticed.”

“You keep that shit up and we're gonna make it six just to prove a point.” Wade grinned. 

“God  _ no.”  _ Peter groaned and reached for his mask. “I mean  _ yes _ , but maybe give me the rest of the night off.” 

Wade frowned. “I forgot I can't scent you in your suit. Don't like it.”

“Hey.” Peter pressed a light kiss to Wade's forehead, his lips warm even through the mask. “It's just so no one else can scent me. Not to keep you away.”

“Yeah alright.” Wade opened his window and climbed out on the fire escape. “Patrol, then?” 

“Lets go save the city.” Peter agreed.

“No helicopters tonight, alright?”

“Oh I don't know.” Wade could  _ hear  _ the grin in Peter's voice. “Putting myself in danger worked out pretty well last time.”

“Jesus Christ.” Wade muttered. “Reckless kids.”

Peter just whooped and backflipped off the fire escape, swinging away on a web before Wade had even made it onto the roof. 

“I hope your ass hurts!” He yelled, and he could hear Peter laughing as he swung away. 

Wade watched for a minute, wishing he had asked about the message from  _ Harry  _ he had seen on Peter's lock screen.

Later. He would ask later.


	14. Chapter 14

It was different now.

For obvious reasons, Wade supposed. Like the fact that almost every morning when the sky was just beginning to lighten and he and Spidey were done with patrol and heading for their usual rooftop with some food, Peter always gave him a kiss as thanks. Or how as they escaped down an alley after leaving bad guys for the cops, and he could reach over and take Peter's hand.

Or the best, skipping their usual roof completely and taking the food back to one of their places to eat it in bed together. 

Peter was always in a rush to get undressed, in a hurry to get his hands on Wade, and more times than not the food got cold and had to be reheated hours later after they had tried their hardest to make each other scream and then passed out together.

It was wonderful, but it was  _ different _ .

It seemed like Peter was distracted now, and even though Wade knew ninety five percent of the time  _ he  _ was the reason Pete was distracted, it was the other five percent that ate him. 

He had brought it up, a couple times, first about a week after the helicopter incident and then a few days later. Both times, Peter had laughed. Just chuckled and dragged Wade in for a mind-blanking kiss and teased that he couldn't  _ possibly  _ have anything else on his mind besides Wade, because the Alpha was too high maintenance to leave room for anyone else.

It wasn't until later, after Peter had fallen asleep in his arms that Wade realized the omega had said  _ anyone  _ else. 

Right about the same time he realized he was with someone who was just as good at deflecting questions and laughing things off or distracting with a joke or a kiss as he was.

It was… different, to be the one who wanted straight answers and was only getting the run around. It wasn't real fun either. 

So he brought it up again, as they relaxed on the roof of Wade's apartment building, arguing good naturedly about whose turn it was to buy food.

“Spidey.” Wade started hesitantly, and those beautiful red lips curled up in a smile before Peter pulled his mask all the way off and sent him an adoring look.

“What's up, Pool?” 

“What are you hiding from me?” Wade asked bluntly, and watched the color drain from the Omegas face, watched as Peter tried to find something to say. 

“That's amazing.” Wade chuckled. “Watching you do what I usually do when someone asks me something I don't want to answer. I never realized it was so obvious.” He glanced around and then pulled his own mask off, meeting Peter's gaze steadily.

“Talk to me, baby boy. Ever since we started doing this, there's just something off about you. I can feel it. You're keeping something of yourself away from me and I don't like it. I've been--” Wade frowned, remembering how many questions Peter had asked and how much of his past he'd talked about-- “I've been honest with you. Please be honest with me. What's going on? Second thoughts? Is it me? What is it?”

Peter stared at him for a long time, then pulled his phone out and clicked into his voicemail, putting it in speaker and setting it about halfway in between them. 

_ “First Saved Message”  _ the automated voice chimed, then there was a short pause before a male voice came through.

_ “Heya Pete. It's Harry.” _

Wade tried not to flinch, but he couldn't help it, hearing the other Alphas voice on  _ his  _ Omegas phone.

_ “Look, I know we left things on an uncertain note last night, and that's fine. I know you need some time, I know it's going to take a while to work through the broken bond with your Alpha. I just--- Pete spending all that time with you just reminded me of everything I've always loved about you, and god there's just so many things I love about you.” _

_ “I want you to come to California with me. I want you as mine, Pete. We would be good together. We  _ have  _ been good together, you remember? I'll take you as my Omega and give you everything you ever wanted. School and a great job… a family. Our kids would be beautiful. We can do it all, and you won't ever have to wear a mask again. You won't have to save the city you won't have to lead a double life. I'll give you whatever you want. Anything you want.” _

_ “Think about. Take as much time as you need, but just know the second you call, I'll be there to get you. I'll take you away from all this crap, all this heartbreak. Killed me to see you crying, Pete. I can take you away from all of that. I'll be yours, and you will be mine. Whatever you want, tell me and it's yours. Just… call me, alright? Call me.” _

The message ended, and silence fell. Wade clenched both his fists until his nails cut into his palms.

“So did you call him back?” He finally asked.

“No.” Peter shook his head. “I never did.”

“So that's the other Alpha. The one you stayed the night with. You've known him a long time.”

“Yeah.”

“You guys were… together?”  _ Fuck _ the words were like acid in his mouth, painful to even say.  _ Worse  _ to think about, to imagine Peter and this Alpha wrapped around each other, even if it was years ago.

“Never officially. Um, after I presented as an Omega he shared most of my heats. He was my best friend.”

“And he knows about you being--” Wade gestured to the suit, and Peter nodded slowly.

“Apparently he's known for years. Never said a word.”

“And?”

“And things were always good with him. Nice. Familiar. Easy.”

Wade closed his eyes. This was it. This was when Peter told him it had been fun, but he needed a better Alpha. That the sex was nice, but he wanted kids with someone stable. That he wanted to be able to take his Alpha out and show him off, not hide him beneath long sleeve shirts and hats.

“So.” He cleared his throat. “So this is why you've been holding back from me. You had a better offer.”

“A better offer.” Peter breathed a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. “No, that's not what this is.”

“Then why--” Wade gestured to the phone. “Why have you saved the message for the past few weeks? Why haven't you--”

“I guess I wanted you to hear it.” Peter said quietly, and there was so much  _ pain,lonely,uncertain _ in his words that Wade  _ should  _ have stopped talking but he couldn't seem to. Not after listening to  _ that. _

“ _ Why _ ?” Wade demanded. “It's not exactly  _ fun  _ for me to hear another Alpha talk about making you-- making you--” he couldn't help the snarl in his words. “Making you  _ his.  _ Why would you want me to---”

Then the answer hit him, like a punch to the gut and Wade reached out his hands for Peter. 

“Oh no. No no, honey, don't do that. Hey come here.” He crossed to where Peter was sitting and gathered the omega into his lap. “That Alpha told you he wanted you to be his. That he would take you as  _ his. _ And I--” Wade sighed. “I've never said that. Not outside of…. _ being together  _ and not since the first time.”

“Yeah.” Peter mumbled and curled closer. 

“And because I've already walked away from you twice.” Wade added, and groaned when the Omega started to cry. “And you're afraid I'm going to freak out again or do something equally stupid and leave you crying on the roof again.”

“Yeah well, you've done it before.” Peter sniffed and Wade started pulling on him, turning him so he was straddling his thighs, wrapped in his arms. 

“I'm never gonna do it again though.” Wade kissed his forehead. “Peter I'm never leaving you again. Look at me--look at me.” He held Peter's jaw firmly, forcing the Omega to meet his gaze.

“Honey, I'm  _ never _ leaving you again. You're stuck with me. You are  _ mine.  _ I want you as  _ mine.  _ I've been counting down the days to your heat so I can put a nice mark right here--” he ran his thumb over the curve of Peter's neck. “-- and everyone will finally know you're taken. Gonna mark you the  _ fuck _ up, baby boy.”

Peter shivered, settling further into Wade's lap, and the Alpha was  _ instantly  _ distracted by the welcome weight, by the press of the Omegas cock against his own.

“Pretty little thing.” He whispered and turned Peter's head so he could lick and kiss over the bonding spot. “Pretty  _ perfect  _ Omega. Can't wait to see what you look like with my mark right here.” He growled, shifting anxiously when the  _ desire, want, take me  _ started flowing from the Omega. “You spend so much time taking care of me, telling me you want me, I've been slacking.” 

He brought his palm up and over the curve of Peter's perfectly cute butt, gripping him hard and yanking the lean body further up against him. 

“What kind of Alpha am I if I don't spend every day telling  _ my  _ Omega how beautiful he is? How much I want him. Gonna take you home and show you that  _ every inch of you  _ is mine and mine alone. Get my mouth all over you and fingers and cock  _ in  _ you. You're  _ mine _ , Pete.”

“Yours.” Peter whispered, and hid his face in Wade's shoulders, drying the last few tears. “ _ Yours _ , Alpha-- _ oh _ !”

He cried out, trying to muffle it in Wade's suit when sharp teeth scraped over his neck, Wade's tongue quick to soothe any sting. 

“ _ Omega.”  _ Wade rumbled. “Mine.  _ Mine _ . My mate. No ones ever gonna take you away from me.” The growl in his chest was just background noise to the heavy scent of  _ want  _ in the air, the  _ lust, take, claim, mine  _ from the Alpha so thick Peter was starting to feel drugged, his limbs loose, and a hot curl of desire winding through him, settling low between his legs. 

“Alpha.” He whined and rocked forward anxiously. “Home. Want you.” 

“Want you too, Omega.” Wade was still nipping over the bond spot, his teeth digging in harder and harder, each time pulling a louder yelp or squeal from the omega. Just finally  _ saying  _ it, just  _ verbally  _ claiming his mate had the Alpha desperate to claim him for real, and Wade could feel himself slipping into a mating rut, his Alpha trying to burst free and  _ take  _ the Omega.

_ His  _ Omega.

“ _ Omega _ . Want to  _ bite _ you and  _ knot _ you and  _ fill  _ you and--”

“Alpha!” Peter nearly screamed when Wade's teeth closed around his skin, not quite biting but close enough to send sparks down his body, to have him nearly seeing stars and wondering how being  _ bit  _ could feel so good. 

“ _ Mate.”  _ Wade snarled and Peter looked up in time to see the honey brown eyes snap to red in an instant as the Alpha came forward completely. “My mate,  _ mine.”  _

“Oh my god. Oh shit. Gotta get  _ home _ . We need to get home right now!” Peter jumped off his lap, moving quickly out of reach as the Alpha tried to snatch him back. “Can't do this here, not on the roof come on. Come on.” 

His Omega was responding so fast,  _ too fast _ to the Alpha, and even though he was still a few days out from his heat, Peter's body temperature was already climbing, his palms sweating. He could feel himself getting damp,  _ wet _ , slick pooling between his thighs at an embarrassing rate as the Alpha pheromones sent him plummeting into an early heat. Or a pre-heat? Or--or-- well it didn't matter  _ what  _ he called it, Peter had never been this desperate for an Alpha  _ ever.  _

And this was  _ his  _ Alpha. 

It was amazing that Peter had any coherent thought left at all in his body, with his Alpha stalking towards him looking  _ that  _ and smelling like  _ that,  _ but he managed to gather their masks and scramble down the fire escape ladder, the Alpha hot on his heels. 

Peter had barely made it through Wade's window, more thankful than he'd  _ ever  _ been that Wade had a top floor apartment, before Wade followed him through, picking him up and tossing him on the bed without missing a beat.

“ _ Wade _ .” Peter gasped, staring deep into red eyes as the Alpha loomed over him. 

“Present.” Wade ordered, and his voice was so deep, the Alpha fully in control, that Peter just gasped and  _ mewled  _ and arched his back to get closer. 

“Oh--oh Alpha. Oh  _ please-- _ ”

“ _ Present _ .” the Alpha snapped and Peter rolled over as fast as he could, scrambling onto all fours, trying to keep himself from shaking as he presented to his Alpha, legs spread wide, face pressed into the pillows. 

A sharp tug, then his suit tore in half right down his back and the Alpha was spreading him even further, tongue and fingers working into his dripping hole and Peter was muffling screams in the bed as the Alpha opened him up as fast he could, licking and tasting and  _ slurping _ , moaning because he couldn't get enough of how the Omega tasted. 

“Alpha, please please please----” Peter was far past incoherent, barely able to even beg, rolling his hips back into the Alpha’s face, urging the thick fingers  _ deeper  _ and when Wade pulled away to take his own suit off Peter gave a little snarl of his own. 

“ _ Alpha _ !” he protested, and choked out a gasp when Wade was right back on him, thick cock pressing against his hole, growling in his ear. 

“ _ Omega.”  _ One hand wound around Peter's neck, forcing him up, forcing his back to arch and Peter went pliant, letting the Alpha hold him, and for just a few seconds the moment lightened, the heat daze lifted. 

“Peter.” Wade’s voice lost the heavy growl. “I want you. Can I have you?”

“Always, Wade.” Peter nodded as best he could. “Yes.  _ Yes _ . Please, please make me yours.” 

“You’re already mine.” Wade whispered, and Peter relaxed even further. 

“I'm already yours.” he whispered back and Wade kissed his neck, then his shoulders, moving down his back, hands that were so eager just a minute all the sudden completely gentle, soft strokes down Peter's body, open mouthed kisses down his back until he could leave sharp little bites on the pale skin on his hips, moving lower, slower this time until his tongue was teasing at the Omegas entrance again, and Peter was starting to moan, starting to press back against him. Then fingers, two and three working inside that perfect, sweet, body, searching for the right spot to make Peter cry out, to make him tremble. 

“I'm ready for you, Alpha, my Alpha.” Peter murmured. “Ready for you.” 

“Mmmm.” Wade sighed against him. “My Omega. My  _ mate _ .” 

“ _ Yes _ .” Peter slid back into presenting, his hips raised invitingly, his head in the pillows, turned so he could watch the Alpha, watch the loving smile curling around Wade's lips as he pulled his fingers from Peter and slicked them over his cock, squeezing the knot already forming at the base.

This time it was slow, slow and achingly sweet and Peter could have sobbed when Wade was finally all the way inside him, once their hips met and he could feel every inch of his Alpha. 

“Please.” he begged, his voice barely a whisper, and Wade lay the lightest kiss on his neck. 

“Whatever you want, Pete. Whatever you want and whatever you need, I'm gonna give it all to you. Anything, everything. I'm yours.  _ Your _ Alpha.” 

“ _ Mine _ .” Peter repeated. “Now please,  _ please  _ Alpha,  _ please  _ move. Good  _ strong  _ Alpha, perfect  _ beautiful  _ Alpha I need---” 

“I know, baby boy. I  _ know _ .” Wade withdrew, so slowly Peter could have screamed, and then filled him again, then again and again  _ and again and again and again  _ until they were moving steadily, the bed rocking beneath them, and Wade was started to breathe harder, his eyes blood red, panting and snarling as he took his mate, claimed this beautiful omega who for  _ some  _ reason wanted him.  _ Needed  _ him. 

“Fuck, Pete, you’re amazing, so beautiful so perfect---” the heat daze washed back over them, and Wade's strokes grew rougher, harder, bruises blooming on Peter's perfect skin from his hands and Wade  _ loved  _ it.  _ Loved  _ the marks on his omega. 

“Feel good inside me, Alpha, oh my  _ god _ , so good so good don't stop don't stop oh  _ fuck _ , deeper, more---” Lost in the daze, Peter couldn't stop talking, pressing his face to the pillows to muffle the words, but Wade wrapped a hand around his neck again and lifted him up, sitting back on his heels and bringing Peter up against his thighs, forcing the omega deeper onto him and Peter lay his head back onto Wade's shoulder and  _ wailed,  _ lifting and dropping himself into every one of Wade's thrusts until  _ heat  _ started rushing through him, until Wade's knot was bumping into his already stretched entrance with every stroke, sending sparks through the Omegas body. 

“My mate.” Wade said, his voice low and hoarse. “Want you to come for me, come on.” He curled his hand around Peter's cock, swiping through the wetness leaking from the head and using it to ease his way, pulling over the omega with sure, quick strokes until Peter was shaking and whimpering, arching his back further, trying to fuck up into Wade's fist and then slamming himself back on the Alpha, pushing deeper each time. 

“Come for me.” Wade said again, pushing  _ Alpha  _ into his voice and he could feel the instant Peter gave in, the Omega helpless to resist the command. He could feel as Peter's body started tightening, locking up around him, could feel the slender hips stutter and lose their rhythm, and from this angle he could see Peter's eyes roll back and flutter closed and then the Omega was coming hard, spilling all over Wade's fist and onto his stomach, crying out, biting at his lips and digging his fingers into Wade's thighs as he shook through his orgasm. 

Wade couldn't even wait long enough for Peter to finish. No he was already pushing Peter back onto the bed, flipping Peter over onto his back and driving into that perfect body as hard as he could, spreading his knees open to make room as he pressed even further inside. Peter, perfect  _ sweet  _ Omega, just moaned and pushed back against him, moaning  _ yes yes alpha take me, take me, knot me, I need you, take me claim me make me yours--- _

Wade absolutely  _ howled  _ when he could finally shove his knot past that tight rim of muscle and deep inside Peter's body, feeling it lock into place, and his hips jerked in short thrusts until Peter was yelling from the over sensitivity, from being so full,  _ too  _ full and then Wade leaned far over that gorgeous body and---

“My mate.  _ Mine _ .”  He stabbed his teeth into Peter's neck, breaking through the skin and locking his jaw. Peter  _ screamed _ , pushed into a second orgasm from the bonding bite, and Wade shoved impossibly deeper into him, grinding their hips together and growling as he swallowed pheromone laced blood, his knot swelling and then pulsing,  _ pouring _ , emptying deep inside the Omega. 

“Alpha alpha alpha---” Peter was sobbing, couldn't stop shaking, and as soon as Wade was able, he loosed his hold, his jaw popping as he lifted his head just enough to lick and lap at the sluggishly bleeding bite. 

“Your turn.” He was still growling, barely understandable, and Peter stared up into Alpha-red eyes for a few seconds before nodding and bringing Wade back down against him, kissing lightly over Wade's neck before darting forward and biting down as hard as he could. 

Wade’s whole body shuddered, his knot swelling again and Peter moaned around a mouthful of blood as he was suddenly even  _ more _ full, nearly to the point of being uncomfortable, but it didn't matter, not now, not like  _ this _ . 

“ _ Omega _ .” Wade wrapped both his arms around Peter and held him tight, rocking them gently on the bed as they tried to come down. Peter nuzzled into his neck, nipping lightly at the bond mark and then kissing the drops away until Wade pulled away to kiss his forehead and eyes and across his face. Peter lifted his lips, eager for a real kiss and they licked into each others mouths, tasting the remnants of blood and slick and  _ heat  _ on each others tongues. 

“Wade. My Alpha.” Peter sighed and lay back against the pillows, sated and happy and content and Wade stared down at him. 

“What is it?” Peter asked quietly, his fingers tracing over Wade's face, across cheekbones and down the strong jaw. “My Alpha, what is it?”

“I love you.” Wade said then, his eyes vulnerable, the words shaky. “You have given me everything...everything I never thought I would have. I love you. My Omega. Peter. My mate. I  _ love _ you.” 

“I love you too.” Peter sat up on his elbows to give Wade a fierce kiss. “Wade, my Alpha, I love you god  _ dammit  _ I love you. My mate. So much.” 

Wade rolled them, soothing Peter with gentle words when the Omega cried out, Wade's knot pulling uncomfortably inside him. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, and wiped the tears from Peter's face. “Alright?”

“Just over full.” Peter smiled down at him and shook his head. “Just a lot of you in me.” 

“Mmm.” Wade growled and lifted his hips and Peter shrieked a little. “Come here.” Wade tried to hide his grin and tugged Peter down against his chest, letting him snuggle in close, breathing lightly over Wade's bond mark. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Peter murmured, and his body melted against Wade, exhausted and satisfied. Wade felt around until he could feel a blanket and dragged it up over them, closing his eyes and feeling his Omegas heartbeat against him. 

“Smell good, Alpha.” Peter whispered a few minutes later. “Like electric and dangerous and  _ mine _ .” 

“You smell good too, Omega. Wind and warmth and  _ home  _ and mine.” 

They lay in the dark together, still connected, just breathing each other in, steady lines of  _ mine, content, peace, home, love _ filling the air.  

“It's better this way.” Wade muttered, just before he fell asleep. “You and me like this.” 

“Better this way.” Peter agreed, and kissed his Alpha one last time. “ _ So much better _ like this.” 

*****************

Sometime later, Peter slipped off the sleeping Alpha and reached for his phone.

“What are you doing, honey?” Wade grumbled and felt around in the dark for him. “Come back to bed and get back on my--”

“Alpha!” Peter interrupted, laughing. “ _ Stop  _ that.”

“Then come up here.” Wade patted his chest invitingly. “Curl up right here and purr for me.”

Peter grinned. “Alright. Big baby. Can't go more than a few minutes without holding me.”

“Can't go more than a few minutes without fuc--”

“Wade!!” Peter slapped a hand over the Alphas mouth. “ _ Honestly. _ ”

“Baby boy.” Wade yawned and wrapped his arms around his omega. “Give me a break. The way  _ you _ talk in bed makes  _ me _ sound like a choir boy.”

Peter bit at Wade's chest playfully, then nuzzled over the bonding bite lovingly. “I'm not sorry.”

“Yeah me either.” Wade sighed happily and started drifting off to sleep again.

“Alpha.” Peter whispered. “Will you take me away from here?”

“Wherever you want, Omega.” Wade promised. “Whatever you want. You just let me know.”

Peter snuggled closer and smiled to himself.

On the dresser the phone blinked  _ voicemail deleted. _


	15. Chapter 15

“I didn't expect to hear from you.” Harry reached across the table and squeezed Peter's hand gently. “When you didn't call me back…”

“I'm sorry.” Peter chewed at his bottom lip. “I probably should have called you but I wanted to have this conversation in person. For old times sake and all that.”

“Of course.” Harry took a sip of his coffee. “It's a good look on you by the way.” He motioned to Peter's neck, to the bonding mark prominently on display above the collar of his shirt. “Being mated.”

“Thanks.” Peter blushed and looked down. It had been almost a month but he still got a little flustered whenever anyone congratulated him on his new bond. The mark was still the bright red of a recent mating, and even though it would eventually turn to silver, right now everyone who passed him knew he was newly bonded. “I'm um--Harry I--”

“Hey.” Harry squeezed his hand again. “I knew when you didn't call me back that everything had worked out with your Alpha.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Pete. I watched the news--” Harry lowered his voice so no one would overhear. “I saw what you did, to save those people. It was incredible. And I saw the way your Alpha came running to pick you up and carry you away. When I called, I knew you would only call me back if things didn't work out between you two. And they did.” 

Harry sat back with a grin. “I'm happy for you Pete.”

“But I thought you wanted--” Peter sighed. “I shouldn't bring this up, but your voicemail, you said--”

“You know what, honey?” The Alpha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I meant everything I said, of  _ course  _ I did. But you and I-- how long have we known each other?”

“Since we were six.” Peter answered promptly. “First grade.”

“Right.” Harry smiled fondly. “And we were sophomores when we presented and started sharing heats together right? We were basically a couple up until after graduation. But we never actually  _ were _ . We were always just  _ friends  _ who shared heats to make that sort of thing easier on each other. Which was fine. It was always nice, right?”

“And Pete, things were always good between us, but never once in all those years did we ever imprint on each other. Not once. And that tells me that we aren't meant to be together.”

“ _ You _ on the other hand--” Harry cleared his throat. “--imprinted so strongly on your Alpha that even a  _ month  _ after sharing a heat and him leaving you were still unable to say  _ Alpha _ without getting sick. And I can't argue with that.”

“I'm sorry.” Peter whispered and Harry shook his head.

“I'm not. I'm  _ not _ . What you have with this Alpha is something you and I wouldn't ever have. Something that seems wild and dangerous and even though I  _ know _ \--” he softened his voice again. “--about the Spider-Man thing, your Alpha  _ lives  _ it.  _ Understands  _ it and understands that part of you in a way I could never hope to. You and I would be fine together and things would be nice and easy but… who wants  _ nice _ when there's something more exciting for both of us?” 

Tears welled in Peter's eyes and slipped down his cheek and Harry reached out to brush them away, to cup his jaw.

“I love you, Pete.” Harry got out of his seat and knelt by Peter's side, laying the barest kiss on his lips. “But you are where you're supposed to be, with the Alpha who's meant for you. To be honest, your scent has changed so much after bonding that I hardly recognize it anymore. You smell like you're  _ his.  _ And that's perfect.”

“Thank you.” Peter mumbled and nuzzled close to his oldest friend, breathing in the familiar scent for a moment. “Thank you for making this so easy on me.” 

Harry hugged him tight, briefly, before pulling away. “All that being said, I'm sure your Alpha won't be pleased that you're going to come home smelling like me so--”

“Oh, he will definitely do something outrageous to make sure I only smell like him.” Peter wiped his eyes. “The other night I came home and smelled like an Alpha I had rescued. So he stripped me down and then covered me in--” he snapped his mouth shut. “You don't need to know that.”

“I don't.” Harry agreed but then he was laughing, so Peter laughed too and the anxiety in his chest eased a little. 

“So.” Harry cleared his throat. “Where are you guys going for a honeymoon? Or do superheroes not get to honeymoon after they bond?”

“I was thinking somewhere with a beach.” Peter confessed with a shrug. “Somewhere we can just be a couple and not--” he made a motion like a mask. “You know?”

“Yeah.” Harry's eyes were soft. “I'm happy for you Pete.”

“Thanks Harry.”

****************

As they were walking out of the coffee shop, Harry stopped and turned to him.

“Pete. I was serious about California. If you ever decide you don't want to do this sort of thing anymore, there's a place for you  _ and  _ your Alpha at my company, alright? We have a branch in London as well, and one is going up in Singapore. If you want an out from this life and can't figure out how to do it, call me.” 

“I will.” Peter promised, and hugged the Alpha one more time, letting the feeling of  _ family  _ fill him. 

“Go get your Alpha, Pete. Make him take you somewhere with palm trees.” 

Peter stood on the corner and waved as Harry drove away, then pulled out his phone to call Wade.

“Hey baby boy. You alright? Your friend alright?”

“Wade.” Peter cleared his throat. “Will you take me somewhere there's palm trees?”

“Pick up a speedo on your way home.” Wade answered. “Let's get the hell out of here.” 

*************************

**Some Beach, Somewhere, Several Months Later**

*************************

The Omega was driving every Alpha in the bar crazy. 

There was just no reason to be wearing pants that tight, or that low cut while playing pool. But there he was, bending over the pool table to line up his shot, black jeans riding low on lean hips. The Omega wasn't even wearing a shirt, lean muscles shifting and rippling every time he moved, and the silver bonding mark on his neck was on full display, which only made the way he looked  _ worse _ . 

Sure it was hot, pushing a hundred degrees in the sun and even tonight it was still close to eighty when the sun went down. But that didn't mean the Omega needed to ask for a beer, just to rub the cool glass over his forehead, lick the condensation off the neck of the bottle before taking a long drink, tilting his head back to they could all see his throat moving as he swallowed. 

No, the Omega was asking for  _ trouble _ , and he was about to find it. 

“Want to play a game?”

He was a big Alpha, dark skinned and muscular, a rumbling voice and ready smile. Except he wasn't really smiling so much as he was leering and the Omega tilted his head, dragging his fingers through thick brown hair and chewing on a full bottom lip thoughtfully. 

“Well, now, I don't know. I was having fun just messing around by myself.” He grinned then and turned his back on the Alpha, bending over to line up another shot. 

The Alpha growled, laying a heavy hand on the Omegas waist.

“It's not smart to turn your back on an Alpha, boy. Not when you’re the only Omega in this place.” 

“Oh my god.” The Omega laughed softly. “It is  _ not  _ a good idea to touch me.” He sent the Alpha a look over his shoulder, turning his head to show off the bond mark. “Don't you see that?”

“Where’s your Alpha then?” The big man challenged. “You smell like you’re about a day from your heat. Where’s your Alpha if you’re in here showing off?”

“Just playing a game, man.” The Omega answered easily. “If you don't like it, leave. You don't have to sit there on the bar stool and stare at me.”

The Alpha growled then, low and angry, furious at being disrespected in front of the rest of the Alphas, furious that the Omega had the nerve to talk back. 

“Now you listen here, Omega---” he grabbed the pool stick and yanked hard, then yanked harder when the stick didn't budge. “What the---”

“Damn, I  _ told  _ you it wasn't a good idea to touch me.” The Omegas eyes were sparking angrily, and he ripped the pool stick right out of the big Alphas grip, holding it lightly in one hand. Then he clenched his fist and the stick broke right in half, snatching the other piece out of the air as it fell. 

The Alpha backed up a step, not willing to admit he was nervous, but come on-- the Omega had just snapped a pool stick one handed and that was a little terrifying. 

“Now.” The Omega twirled one half of the stick between his fingers idly. “Do you want to try and touch me again or---”

“Pete!” Wade's deep voice cut through the noise in the bar and Peter relaxed instantly, a smile nearly splitting his face. 

“Wade.” He dropped the broken stick  and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, kissing him deeply. “Hi.” 

“Are you fucking with the Alphas?” Wade demanded, looking displeased and Peter frowned, instantly looking the picture of and innocent Onega.

“ _ Wade,  _ I was just--”

“This your bitch?” the other Alpha interrupted. “Put a leash on it before it gets in trouble, huh?”

Peter nearly jumped out of Wade's arms. “What did you call me?” he snarled, and Wade clapped a hand over his mouth, tightening his arms around Peter's waist and hoping the Omega wouldn't lose his temper and break  _ his  _ arm while trying to get to the other Alpha.

“You got something you need to say to me and my Omega?” He snarled, his eyes flashing red. “Go ahead and say it, see if I won't break your jaw.” 

The other Alpha swallowed nervously, looking around for support, but no one else in the bar was even looking at him. They were all familiar with Wade-- the scarred Alpha with a penchant for violence-- and his Omega-- beautiful but terrifying with superhuman strength and a temper to match.

Finally the Alpha just spit on the ground, eyeing them angrily, before stomping away. 

As soon as he was gone, Wade signalled the bartender for a beer and scowled down at Peter. “Baby boy, why are you in here trying to start fights? And looking like  _ this _ ? I should beat your ass just for leaving the house. You're asking for trouble.” 

“I'm all amped up!” Peter whined. “Don't have an outlet for  _ anything _ anymore. All amped up and  _ antsy _ and---”

“You’re due for your heat tomorrow.” Wade's voice gentled and he cuddled his Omega closer. “You could have just woken me up and demanded I do something for you. Especially dressed like  _ that  _ honey, I would've been  _ up  _ to help.” He nipped at Peter's ears teasingly and smiled when the omega purred softly. “You shouldn't be out here looking for a fight.”

“He didn't stand a chance.” Peter grumbled but plastered himself even closer, his purr growing louder as he worked his hands under Wade's shirt to rub over his rough skin. “ _ Alpha--” _

“Well then you  _ definitely  _ shouldn't have been looking for a fight.” Wade kept his voice firm, even though he was melting beneath his omegas touch, loving the soft sounds Peter was making. “You should have woken me up.”

“You were tired.” Peter pouted, but lay his head on his Alphas shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent and sighing. “I didn't want to bother you.”

“Bratty thing.” Wade said affectionately and kissed his head. “You’re never bothering me. Come on.” 

He paid for the beer, slipped the bartender another twenty to pay for the broken pool stick and took the bottle to go, wrapping his arm over Peter's shoulders and making him go as well. 

*****************

Peter  _ was _ amped up, and it was almost two hours before he was finally satisfied, curled up next to Wade in their hammock outside the little beach house they were renting. 

“Why are you so antsy?” Wade nudged him lightly. “Besides your heat. You’re not missing those tall buildings are you?”

“No.” Peter giggled a little, still coming down from a post-sex high. “No, don't miss the tall buildings. It's just, you know I used to  _ do _ things. Run myself ragged helping people. I was exhausted all the time, but I was  _ helping _ . All we’ve done for the last few months is swim and fuck in the ocean and play in the sand and fuck on the beach and clean house and then destroy it with sex and---” 

Wade shouted with laughter. “The  _ mouth  _ on you!” He said approvingly and kissed Peter's head. “Well, Petey-pie, what do you want to do? We’ve got plenty of money, where do you want to go next? Want to head back to the mainland and do the hero thing for a few months? We could spend our winters on the beach and our summers saving the world?” 

“I don't want to go back.” Peter snuggled closer and closed his eyes. “That part of our life is done.” 

“Alright then.” Wade kicked at the ground, getting the hammock moving and settled in to hold his Omega, watching the waves crash on the beach a few yards in front of them. 

Wade had surprised when Peter had told him he wanted to  _ leave  _ all those months ago and not just go on a vacation 

_ “So, you want to leave, for real?” _

_ “I do. Maybe an island? Somewhere with a beach? Just for a break, I think. I'm just… I don't think I want to do this forever.” _

_ “I can do that.” Wade nodded.  _

_ “Yeah?” Peter asked hopefully. “You don't think I'm being selfish by wanting to leave?” _

_ “Spidey,” Wade elbowed him. “New York seems to attract every superhero in the business. The city is fine. I'm down for an island. A beach. Sipping Mai Tais while watching my Omega frolic in the waves.” _

_ “Frolic?” _

_ “Naked. Yes. Frolic naked in the waves. Lets go.”  _

_ “Really? When?” _

_ “Tomorrow?” Wade suggested. “Pete, I have literal bags of money. I mean honestly, that closet in the second bedroom? Literally filled with duffel bags of money because I get paid just stupid amounts of money to do what I do. And I don't spend it on anything except mexican food and rent in my shitty apartment. So when do you want to go?” _

_ “Bags, huh?” Peter grinned. “I knew there was a reason I wanted you as an Alpha.”  _

_ “That had everything to do with my dick and you damn well know it.” Wade grumbled, then laughed when Peter launched himself at him, nearly smothering him with a kiss.  _

_ “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

So that had been that. It hadn't been the  _ next _ day, but within a month they had broken their leases and paid off anything outstanding and set a date to leave.

Beach life was fun. Wade was a hardcore relaxer-- always had a beer in his hand, always out swinging in his hammock. Peter spent his days working in the villages, helping repair roofs and buying all the trinkets and homemade items he could, trying to help bolster the economy. 

He hadn't worn suppressants or blockers since they had left New York and for the first time he was able to  _ just  _ be an Omega. The freedom from all his Spider-Man related responsibilities had brought out his playful side, and Wade very much enjoyed this side of his Omega. Peter was all sarcastic comments and snarky one liners and teasing and provoking his Alpha with his body and the way he dressed. His temper, which he had always kept so tightly leashed back home, always surprised Wade and when they argued now they  _ really  _ argued. 

Wade had a sneaking suspicion that Peter picked fights just for the make up sex, which was loud and rough and usually ended in something broken just because they  _ could  _ be like together. 

They could spend hours in bed or hours on the beach or hours doing  _ nothing  _ and it didn't matter because Peter was happier than he had ever been, and Wade was just  _ happy  _ for the first time in his life.

It was  _ fun.  _

But all the roof repairs in the world and all the late night swins that ended in them doing something x-rated on the beach just weren't enough to keep a former-hero busy, so Wade understood that Peter was getting restless. 

“When you decide where you want to go, just tell me.” He said softly. “Where ever you want, honey. It's fine with me. We can do whatever you want.”

“There was a big earthquake in Haiti.” Peter offered. “We could go and help rebuild. You and I could put a house together faster than anyone else, just the two of us. We have the money to help out, too, with building roads and paying for school for the kids and stuff.” 

“Pete, when I said we could go to live the beach life, I meant we could be drunk and barefoot all the time, not that I wanted to join Habitat for Humanity.” 

“But I thought---” Peter sounded distressed and Wade kissed him. 

“Joking. Whatever you want, Omega. Whatever you need. You want to go help rebuild Haiti? Let’s go.” 

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” Wade shrugged. “I knew what I was getting into when I fell for a hero. It's fine. Let’s go save the world.” 

Peter relaxed back against him and Wade took a deep breath, the  _ wind  _ and  _ warmth  _ and  _ home  _ scent of his Omega lulling him to sleep. 

“Better this way.” Peter murmured and Wade smiled sleepily. “With you. With us.” 

“Definitely better this way, honey. Always better with you.” 

**************

End. 


End file.
